


Fire and Ice

by Animelover4lif2, BaBe_619



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: Dramione FanFiction Forum, Cussing, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Gen, Genderswap, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Other, Supernatural Elements, Violence, Weapons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2020-05-12 13:47:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 23,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19230343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animelover4lif2/pseuds/Animelover4lif2, https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaBe_619/pseuds/BaBe_619
Summary: Hermione Granger, a good girl smart alec who's intellect has saved many lives. Besides all the Voldemort drama, her life has always been perfect. Loyal and protective best friends, good grades, a supporting family. She's always had that spark of happiness to her. What will happen when she falls for the enemy?_____"Tell me that you don't love me . Please. I want to hear you say it. If you can say that to my face while looking straight into my eyes, I'll leave. I won't be in your way and I won't bother you"He slams me against the wall. "I don't love you"He walks out of the room in anger, slamming the door behind him. I start sobbing. "Yeah, but I love you"_________"I though you had changed" she yells."So naive. A snake will always be a snake"."Evil, sly, and cowardly" she spits with venom.She's right. I am a coward._______Draco Malfoy, a bad boy death eater who's father has had him under his thumb since he was young. Voldemort tried to take him in his arms and make him the heir. He's been the big bad bully since day one. Can he redeem himself to the wizarding world, but most importantly to the girl he loves? Find out in Fire or Ice.





	1. Chapter 1

(Hermione's POV)

It was August 24th and I was making my way to Dervish and Banges to buy books for this year since we have to repeat because of the war. Professor McGonagall decided to change the entire curriculum at Hogwarts because she saw that the students weren't learning at all. Well, at least our year didn't learn anything because of the constant interruptions that occurred throughout the year. Now I have to buy more school materials to get a head start again since all the materials that I've read are useless but enough of that. I bump into something or someone, causing me to nearly fall. "Can't you see where going you mudblood". Wait, that voice can only belong to the one and only. "Malfoy. I should have known that you would be the idiot who decides to stand in everyone's way" I say. "Whatever you filthy mudblood. Now thanks to you I have to go burn my robes. Can't have your filth on me, can I?" Malfoy says walking out the door. "What a prick. That bastard thinks he can talk to me like that. Ugh..." I paid for the books that I needed and made my way back home. This going to be one hell of a year.

~One week later~

I was at home reading 'Fantastic Beasts and where to find them'. As I turned the page, I noticed my golden bronze hair start to turn to a sunkissed brown color. "No no no no! What happened to my hair" I say as I grab the tips of my hair and look into the mirror to see the color moving up my hair and stopping right under my chin. "Bloody hell! I'm so dead. What am I going to do? School starts in two days and my parents are going to kill me. Okay, maybe I can fix this with some dye. Yeah, that will work" she mutters to herself.

 

(Narrator's POV)

Hermione makes her way to her closet and grabs a black hoodie. She makes her way out of her window, grabs one of the branches, and makes her way down the tree. Once down she makes her way to the convenience store.

~1 mile later~

"Okay, let's see. Rich Wine? No. Swedish Blonde? The frick?! Vivacious Red? What kind of name is that? Okay, here it is. Golden Bronze". Hermione grabs two boxes of the dye and makes her way to the cashier. "That will be $20.00". Hermione hands him the money and makes her way back home to try and fix her hair before it's too late. Once she's back home she heads into the bathroom. ''Okay, it says to..."

1)Mix dye and conditioner  
2)Wash hair with warm water  
3)Part hair  
4)Apply dye  
5)Let sit for 30 mins  
6)Rinse hair and dry  
7)Style

"Okay seems easy enough to do. Please, Merlin let this work or I'm dead".

~1 hour later~

Hermione steps out of the bathroom with a robe on and her hair wrapped in a towel. She walks to her mirror and starts to unwrap her hair. "Please oh, Merlin please let this have worked" She unwraps her hair to only see that instead of fixing her hair it only made it worse. "No. How instead of dying my hair, it only seemed to make it worse? My ends went from a sunkissed brown to brown cinnamon color. What have I done? That's it. I'm dead. I'm so dead. All I can do now is go to sleep and come up with something.

~Going to Hogwarts~

(Hermione POV)

It was 5:00 when I woke up. First things first I got ready and got dressed in a dark blue crop hoodie and matching high waisted leggings to match my favorite Victoria Sports bra. As for my hair, the only thing I could think of was to put it in a bun and hope for the best. I make my way downstairs and grab a green apple and my blue water thermos. I open the door and start my three-mile jog to the gym. By the time I've made it to the gym, it already was already 6:00 and crowded, which was what I was trying to avoid in the first place. I started easily with 5 sets of 20 sit ups, 5 sets of 40 crunches, 10 sets of 25 weighted squats, 6 sets of 50 jackhammers, and 9 sets of 40 jumping jacks. Okay, now that I'm warmed up, it's time to get serious. By the time I was done, it was 8:00 so I decided to go ahead and go back home and get ready to go to the train station.

~At Hogwarts Express aka 9 ¾~

I was making my way down to the train when I spotted a sea of red. "Hey, 'Mione. How was your summer?" Harry says. "It was fine. Nothing exciting happened" I say. "That's good, so how have things been since the breakup with you and Ron?" Harry asks. "To be honest with you Harry, I haven't thought much about it. The love that I felt for Ron was just puppy love. What about you and Ginny? I know that you guys are so in love" Hermione says. "Actually, I think I like someone else" he says rubbing the back of his neck. "Someone's got a crush" I said teasing him. "Yeah, so what?" he shrugs. "Well, do I know them? What house are they in? Are they short or maybe tall? Is it a boy or a girl?" I ask. "What? Wait, why do you think that it would be a boy?" Harry asks. "Because, Harry, ever since we've been friends you've never been as close to girls as you are with guys" I say. "Oh, okay. But you're right. It is a guy but that's all I'm telling you. I don't want to get my hopes up. I don't even know if he even likes guys. Anyways, less about me and more about you. So have you moved on and found yourself a crush yet?'' Harry asks. "Oh, Merlin no. I'm not too fast with trying my chances of fishing again if you know what I mean" I say. "Yeah, I do. Come on, let's hurry and find some seats before they're all gone. We can talk more there". "Okay".

~On the train~

Harry and I make our way through the train, finding a compartment near the back of the train. "At least we don't have to worry about anyone hearing what we're talking about. Speak of the devil here comes his royal highness and his annoying court" I say. "Well, well, well. Look who it is. Miss know-it-all bookworm and Mister everyone-who-loves-me-dies. You might want to watch out there, Granger. You never know. You get to close and you may be next" Malfoy says. "Just leave, Malfoy, before I make you regret it" I say. "Oh, I'm so scared. What you gonna do? Read me to death with your boring facts and useless information that no one other than you cares about?" Malfoy says. "No, but will demonstrate to everyone here what happened in the third year when my fist made contact with your face. Now, I advise that you get off your high' horse and come back to earth with the rest of us or I am going to have to bring you back down myself" I say. "Whatever, you filthy mudblood. Come on, guys. Let's leave this pile of filth alone to wallow in their in self-pity" Draco says as him and his entourage leave to go to their own compartment. "Mhm. That's what I thought. Not so high and mighty when someone can smack talk back to you just as hard" I say. "Um, who are you and what have you done with Hermione?" Harry asks. "What do you mean Harry? It's me " I say. "Um, no you're not. I know would never say anything like that ever" Harry says. "Well after the breakup with Ron, I guess my inner bitch was awoken" I say. "Well, I like this new you. You're a badass now. We need to make this year the year we've ever had at hogwarts" Harry says. "Okay" I say.

I couldn't agree more with Harry that I needed to make this year the best year ever at Hogwarts but I couldn't stop thinking about what happened to my hair. What could have caused the tips of my hair to turn a whole completely different shade and why didn't the dye work? Why did it make the color even darker? But the scariest thing is why do I feel this sudden pull towards Zabini of all people?


	2. Chapter 2

~Hogwarts Express 2 Hours Later~

(Hermione's POV)

It's been a total of two hours since Harry and I have gotten on the train. Luckily, there hasn't been any sign of Ron or Ginny, which would have been really awkward for all of us. Even though Harry says he's okay, I can see it still hurts him deep down. He loved Ginny with everything in him and she goes and cheats on him. And to think I thought of her as my sister. I hope not all Weasleys are like her. I'm glad he found someone else. I really hope Harry's crush likes him back because Merlin knows that out of everyone, he deserves to be happy with all the hell he's been through.

"Hermione. Hermione!" Harry shouts. "Huh? What did you say, Harry?" I say. "I asked what house do you think you'll be resorted into. Are you okay? You spaced out there. Is something wrong that should know about?" Harry asks. "Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry. I was actually thinking about the house resorting. To be honest I'm hoping to be placed in Ravenclaw. I want to try being in a house where I could really thrive and learn more. You can understand that, right? Not that there's anything wrong with Gryffindor". "I can understand that perfectly. I actually want to be placed in Hufflepuff" he says. "Wow. Never really expected that. So what makes you want to be placed in Hufflepuff?" I ask. "Um well, I really want to try to have a calm easy final year to end everything" Harry says.

~30 minutes later~

"Would you like anything from the trolly dears?" Miss Margery asks. "We'll have two bottles of sparkling water. One strawberry flavored, the other lime flavored" Harry says. "Here you go lovelies". We both reach into our pockets and grab two sickles. "Oh, don't worry loves. It's on the house. Think of it as a graduation gift". "Thank you Miss Margery" Harry and I say. "You're welcome dears" Miss Margery says as she walks away. "Well, that was nice of her. Don't you agree?" I ask. "Well, she is retiring this year" Harry says. "Really? She is? Why?" I ask. "Well, people say that she just wants to relax for her final years" he shrugs. "Hm, that makes sense" I say. " So, Harry, about your crush, at least tell what house are they in" I say. "And let you go and interrogate every guy in that house? No way" he says.

Hermione: Okay, I see how we're going to have to play this. Seamus?

Harry: No.

Hermione: Dean?

Harry: No.

Hermione: Bill?

Harry: Too old.

Hermione: Charlie?

Harry: No.

Hermione: Ron?

Harry: No. Gross.

Hermione: Malfoy?

Harry: Have you lost your mind? I rather date Hagrid.

Hermione: Okay, okay, you don't have to be so loud.

A head pops in our compartment. "Hey, is it okay if I sit with you guys?". "Sure Neville" I say. "Umm, yeah sure Neville have a sit" Harry says. So Neville is the crush. They would make a cute couple. They balance each other out very well. Neville can support Harry and that's what he needs after everything. Harry could help bring Neville out of his shell. I very much approve of this relationship. "What's got you smiling over there Hermione?'' Neville asks. "Oh, nothing don't mind me at all" I say, smirking. I look at Harry with a raised eyebrow and nodding enough only for Harry to see.

(Harry's POV)

Why is she smirking and looking at me like that? Did she figure out that I like Neville? All I could do was mouth 'thank you' to her with a huge smile on my face. "I'll be right back. I'm going to the restroom" Hermione says.

(Draco POV)

"That stupid mudblood. What makes her think she can talk to me like that? Who does she think she is? What makes her think that she is even on the same level as me? I'm a Malfoy for bloody sakes. She has nothing on me" I say. "Don't worry Drakie. That little bitch doesn't know anything at all" Pansy says trying to sit on my lap. ''Bloody hell, Pansy. How many times have I told you not to touch me, let alone try to sit on me? And stop calling me that ridiculous name" I say. "But Drakie poo we're getting married, remember?'' Pansy pouts. "Parkinson, for the last time I will never marry you". "Well, you don't have a choice. We have a marriage contract and there's nothing you can do about it" Pansy says. "Forget it. I'm going to the restroom" I growl, getting up to leave. "You just don't know when to shut up do you, Parkinson?" "Oh shut it Zabini" Parkinson says, sitting back in her seat and crossing her arms.

~ Restroom~

"Why out of all families to arrange me to marry, they pick the Parkinson family? I mean seriously. They could have chosen anyone else" I say walking out of the restroom. "What are you complaining about now Malfoy? Let me guess. Someone put something in your drink?" Hermione says. "Leave me alone Granger. Go back to scar head and just leave me alone. This doesn't concern you at all. Your mudblood mind wouldn't be able to understand" I say. "What's so hard to understand? You're a rich, spoiled brat. You have the best life. You should be happy. You were basically born lucky" Hermione says. "Lucky? You think I'm lucky? You don't know how hard it is being a pureblood". "Oh yeah, it's hard having money" Hermione says sarcastically. "You have to constantly have to put up with crap just because your last name, you're not allowed to be normal, you can't play outside as a kid, you can't get dirty, and you can't go out in the world and make real friends. Your whole life is planned out for you the moment you're conceived. So tell me Granger, is my life so much better compared to your life where you get to do whatever you want whenever you want? Next time before you try to make pureblood life look so perfect, you may want to check your facts" I say. "I-I didn't know" she stutters. "Yeah. You didn't because you never thought to ask or care" I say.

(Hermione's POV)

"Hey, Granger!" Pansy shouts walking towards Malfoy and me."What do you want Parkinson?" I say rolling my eyes. She gets up in my face. "Look, little bitch. You're not finna come up in my life and try to take my man. Draco belongs to me so stop trying to take him, you whore. Draco loves me so whatever spell you're trying to use won't work" she says. "First of all, I don't even like him. Second, even if I did I wouldn't need to use some spell to get him as you did. Third, I'm not a whore. And lastly, you need to stop lying to yourself because, by looks on Malfoy's face, he doesn't love you a single bit. As a matter of fact, I'm pretty sure he can't even stand to be anywhere near you" I say. Parkinson pushes me, so I punch her and she falls down. "You bitch" she says. "You wanna figure out what calling me a bitch results in cause you just got a taste of it" I say. She looks around. "No one's going to save you from this because you provoked me" I say. She gets up, dusts herself off and walks away. "I definitely wasn't gonna help her. I've felt that punch before and didn't want to feel it again. But thank you. No one has ever stood up for me like that" Malfoy says. "You're welcome Malfoy. Don't get used to it though because I'm only doing this once" I say. "Hmm, whatever Granger. Just remember that you might not want to judge a book by its cover" Malfoy says with a shy smile. "Yeah, I'll remember that" Hermione blushes, looking at her feet. After a while, Malfoy breaks the awkward silence. "Granger, did you dye the tips of your hair? It looks darker than usual" Malfoy "Ummm...Wait, how would you know what my hair color normally looks like? Do you that close of attention to me or something?" I ask. "Um, nevermind. I'll leave. Good day to you'' Malfoy says, before walking away. "Good day to you too Malfoy"

What just happened there? Did Malfoy just say thank you and why did he smile at me? Why am I blushing so hard? It's not like he's my boyfriend or anything like that. I do have to admit that he is really cute. Ugh!! What am I thinking? I knew it. This weird hair thing is making my IQ decreased. How could he tell that my tips were darker? Not even Harry noticed that. It's official. There goes trying to make this year normal.

~Meanwhile with Harry and Neville~

(Narrator's POV)

"So how has life been for you? Have you found anyone?" Harry asks. "Um yeah" Neville blushes. "Oo. Who is it? Tell me" Harry says. "Umm, well, um they're in Gryffindor. Smart, funny, and very nice. They also have cute raven hair" Neville explains. "So this person is a guy?" Harry asks "How did you know that? I didn't say anything about the gender" Neville says. "Well, you didn't say, girl, which would have been easier to say. You seemed kind of afraid to say their gender so I guessed that they had to be a boy" Harry says. "You're right the person is a guy," Neville says. "So, when did you start liking the guy?" Harry asks."Since the moment he got my remembrall back for me in first year" Neville says. "Wait didn't I-" Harry starts but is interrupted by Neville kissing him. Neville broke the kiss and looked at Harry. 'I'm so scared that he won't be gay and he'll hate me for kissing him' Neville thinks.

"I'm so sorry that I did that Harry. I understand if you don't want to friends anymore" Neville says as he gets up to leave. "No don't go," Harry says, grabbing Neville wrist. "I liked the kiss and....and I kinda like you too," Harry says. Neville grabs Harry's shirt, pulling him in for a kiss. Harry pulls Neville down onto his lap with Neville straddling both Harry's legs. Neville grew bold and tried to deepen the kiss by running his tongue along Harry's bottom lip but Harry didn't react the way Neville wanted. Instead, Harry bites Neville's bottom lip. Neville's lips part to meet with Harry's. Neville slowly massages his tongue with Harry's and slowly let Harry take control. They both pulled away gasping for the air that they both had been demanding. "Damn. That was good. Where did you learn to kiss like that? Damn baby, we got to do that more often" Harry says, looking up and pecking Neville's forehead. "So what are we now," Neville asks. "Well, I was wondering, if you will have me if you would do me the pleasure of becoming my boyfriend?" Harry says. "Yes, yes, a thousand times," Neville says. Their lips crash together. "Oh, God. If you keep doing that, there's no way of keeping this a secret. That is if you want to keep this a secret" Harry says. "For now let's just keep this between us, until we know what the magic world will think of this," Neville says. "What do you mean by that?" Harry asks. "Just because the muggle world accepts people like us, doesn't mean the magic world is ready for us. I mean look at the uniforms for Hogwarts. Who still wear robes? This isn't the 1600 and 1700 anymore. Even Beauxbatons Academy of Magic and Durmstrang Institute now allow students to dress in muggle clothes" Neville says. "Yeah, I agree with you there," Harry says, tapping Neville's legs. "Well babe, as much as I love having you sit on my lap, we're getting close to the school and Hermione should be back soon". " Okay love," Neville says, kissing Harry's cheek.

~Present Time~

(Hermione's POV)

"Hey, you're back. What took you so long?" Harry says. "There was a long line so it took forever to use the restroom," I say. "I don't understand why it takes girls so long to piss," Harry says. "Yeah, it's weird to me and I'm a girl myself" I shrug. "Well, you took so long that we're here already," Harry says grabbing his things. "Really?" I ask. "Yep," Harry says as he leaves with Neville.

What's going on with me? Why is all this weird shit happening to me? Maybe I'll find something in the library. But first, I have to remember that no matter what to stay away from Malfoy. Let's hope that nothing happens to make us be close because if that happens then I'm dead again.


	3. Chapter 3

~At Hogwarts~ (Narrator's POV) "I have a few starts of term notices I wish to announce. The first years please note that the dark forest is strictly forbidden to all students. There will be a new class for 8th years. Lastly, due to the events of the war, in which may have caused a change in character, the eight years will be resorted. When I call your name, you will come forth. I shall place the sorting hat on your head and you will be sorted into your houses" McGonagall says.

**Hannah Abbott: Ravenclaw**

**Sally Anne-Perks: Hufflepuff**

**Susan Bones: Gryffindor**

**Terry Boot: Ravenclaw**

**Mandy Brocklehurst: Slytherin**

**Millicent Bulstrode: Hufflepuff**

**Michael Corner: Hufflepuff**

**Stephen Cornfoot: Gryffindor**

**Vincent Crabbe: Slytherin**

**Tracey Davis: Ravenclaw**

**Kevin Entwhistle: Ravenclaw**

**Justin Finch-Fletchley: Hufflepuff**

**Anthony Goldstein: Gryffindor**

**Daphne Greengrass: Ravenclaw**

"What? Why did they skip my name? 'Gra' comes before 'Gre' " Hermione thinks to herself.

**Wayne Hopkins: Slytherin**

**Megan Jones: Gryffindor**

**Sue Li: Hufflepuff**

**Isobel MacDougal: Ravenclaw**

**Ernie Macmillan: Ravenclaw**

**Roger Malone: Ravenclaw**

**Lily Moon: Ravenclaw**

**Parvati Patil: Slytherin**

**Padma Patil: Hufflepuff**

**Pansy Parkinson: Slytherin**

**Oliver Rivers: Slytherin**

**Sophie Roper: Hufflepuff**

**Sally Smith: Gryffindor**

**Lisa Turpin: Ravenclaw**

**Ronald Weasley: Slytherin**

"WHAT?! Bloody hell, that I'm a Slytherin. No one in my family has ever been one of those slimy death eaters and I'm not going to be the first" Ron shouts. "Ronald Weasley, you will watch your language when speaking with me. Now, have a seat. You have just caused your house to start the year in the negatives. 100 points from Slytherin" McGonagall says. "Umm headmistress?" Neville says. "Yes Mister Longbottom?" McGonagall asks. "Well, um, 10 of us weren't called to be resorted. Why were we not called?" he asks.

_**"I can answer that for you young man. At the beginning Hogwarts, she would select 10 students that would represent all four of the houses. They were called the elite 10. They were lead by the two strongest, one boy, one girl. They both had to be strong mentally, physically, and both had to have a deep connection with their magic. When that Dumbledore became headmaster, he got rid of the elite 10 out of fear that they would become stronger than him. Now that he's dead she has decided that it's time for them to return and she has chosen you few to be her elite 10. You will be given a home located outside of Hogwarts as your dormitory. I will now name your role within the elite ten.''** _

**Hermione Granger : The Brains (Girl Leader)**

**Draco Malfoy: The Strategist (Boy Leader)**

**Harry Potter : The Brave (Hermione's second in command )**

**Blaise Zabini: The Wise (Draco's second in command)**

**Neville Longbottom: The Pure of Heart**

**Lavender Brown: The Vain**

**Theodore Nott: The Protector**

**Ginny Weasley: The Trickster**

**Luna Lovegood: The Seer**

**Astoria Greengrass: The Deceitful**

"May Your Lives Forever Be One" "You 10 will sit here from now on. After dinner you will be escorted to your new living quarters" McGonagall says waving her wand, making a grand white marble table appear

. They sit in this order:

_Draco, Hermione, Harry, Neville, Ginny, Luna, Lavender, Astoria, Theo, Blaise._

"Well, there goes having a normal year" Harry and Hermione say at the same time. "Why can't you still have a normal school year? What does being in this elite whatever have to do with anything? To be honest this makes the year even better. We're already getting perks. We don't have to stay in the dorms. That's a plus" Neville says. "Yeah. I guess you're right. We at least have that to look forward to" says Hermione. "This can't be elite. The mudblood, scarface, freak, redhead, and cry baby where chosen" Theo says laughing with the other Slytherins. "Mister Nott I don't understand what's so funny about what you just said" Like says. "What do you mean freak?'' he asks. "Well, it's just you said that this wasn't an elite group and you make fun of it, forgetting you're also apart of this group. Doesn't that mean you're also laughing at yourselves or am I just mistaken?'' Luna says but receives complete silence. "Theo I think you just got one upped by the mute in the group" Astoria says. "Shut it, Greengrass" Theo says. "Hey, don't be mad at me that you got served by her" Astoria laughs. "Nice one, Luna. You showed him" Lavender says. "I don't understand. What did I do? All I did was ask him to explain what was so funny about what he said" she says. "Don't worry about it, Luna. It was nothing" Hermione says.

"Little freak doesn't even understand when she's just roasted someone" Blaise says. "Leave her alone Zabini" Ginny says. "And the traitor finally speaks" Blaise says. "Look, you stupid African brat, I'm not in the mood for your crap" Ginny says. "And I'm not in the mood for your racist comments, you flamin' hot cheeto" he says. "So you think I'm hot? Thanks" Ginny says. "Bitch please. There's nothing hot about you, unless you mean your breath because I can smell it from here" Astoria says. "Wait a minute. You can't talk you Prima Donna. All you do is fucking bitch about your problems. News flash, no one cares" Ginny says. "Just like how no one cares about you? That's right bitch. You're just a lonely whore that leeches off guys to feel better about herself. So before you come for me, you may want to increase your self-esteem. Dealing with me, I'm going to crush whatever confidence you have left" Astoria says. "Okay. That's it'' Ginny says, throwing her cup of water at Astoria. "Oh no you didn't. You bitch! I don't care about any of your little personal problems but when you mess with her, you mess with me and let me tell you, you've just made a big mistake'' Draco says. "And you mess with her, you mess with me so come on Malfoy. Let's see how big and bad you are because I promise you, I can be 10 times worse. Bring it you spoiled brat'' Hermione says.

"Stop it now. All of you. This type of behavior is unacceptable for you, the elite 10. Since you are no longer apart of the four houses, I can't just take away points. Instead, all of you have detention for two weeks. Maybe while you're there, you will learn how to get along because if you don't, you best be prepared to spend the rest of your final year in detention" Mcgonagall says walking away. "Leave it to the brats to get everyone in trouble because they have no respect for anyone who isn't a pure blood like them" Harry says. "Oh, shut up Potter. Why should we respect people like you? None of you have the manners to even earn the respect of us purebloods. We'll start respecting you the moment you earn our respect" Draco says. "Can't we all just get along ?" Neville asks. "NO!!!" Everyone shouts.

~After Dinner~

 

"Now, will you all follow me. I'll show you to your new living quarters'' McGonagall says. They make their way out of Hogwarts and towards the forbidden forest. "Miss McGonagall? Why are we heading to the forbidden forest?" Blaise asks. "To get to your new living quarters of course, Mister Zabini" she says. "But aren't students not allowed into the forbidden forest?''Blaise asks. "Yes, but you 10 are not normal students. Each one of you is very strong but together you are powerful. Have you not noticed that since we have started our walk, not a single magical creature has attacked us? That's because your magic all together is so strong that none would even try to come anywhere near you and for this reason we allow you to live in the forbidden forest. Ah, here we are" McGonagall says as they arrive a tunnel. "Hate to break it to you Miss M but there's nothing there but a tunnel'' Theo says. "That you are right about Mister Nott but it's what's at the end of the tunnel that awaits you. Now, come along. Into the tunnel we go'' Mcgonagall says as she enters the tunnel. As they walk deeper into the tunnel, they come upon a curtain of vines "Now be ready because what you are about to see will forever change your mind".

She pulls away the vines to show a beautiful white three story house with a jet black roof She pulls away the vines to show a beautiful white three story house with a jet black roof. A chorus of 'wow's and 'amazing's fill the air as everyone takes in the beauty of the house. "Oh that's not all. Wait until you see the inside" McGonagall says. They walk up to the door of the house. Mcgonagall opens the door and the first thing they see is a beautiful, large, black and white, double staircase. As the turn to the right, they see a massive open floored living room. "Bloody hell. This is the size of my house and this is just the living room'' Neville says as they make their way through the living room. They are met by a gorgeous crystal clear pool. "Wow. That's a big pool" Theo says. They make their way back into the house towards the kitchen. Once they enter, they see a white kitchen with a huge beautiful black countertop with huge glass windows with an amazing garden view and a door that leads into the garden. "Oh my I like the garden. It's so magical" Luna says. "Now to the second floor, where most of the rooms are located" McGonagall says.

As they make their way up the staircase to the second floor. As they turn down the left hall they come to a stop in front of a beautiful gold and white victorian door. "Now this may be a long process due the design of the rooms. The home has selected your room for you based on your personalities. We'll start with Miss Lovegood". She opens the door to reveal a large queen size bed with a beautiful blue and gold bed frame. "Oh my god. Luna this is amazing. I hope my room looks like this" Ginny says. "Oh, trust me Ms. Weasley, it does. Now to the bathroom" Mcgonagall says. They make their way to a silver and white door that connects Luna's room to bathroom. Once they open the door, they are greeted by a very modern white and grey marble bathroom. "Now for some reason the house decided that for your group, some of you will have to share a bathroom some more then just that. Miss Lovegood you will be sharing one with Mister Nott. Right through there is where you'll find his room. "Why do me and the freak have to share a bathroom?" Theo asks. "Stop complaining. It could be worse. You could be sharing one with Lavender. With that mop on her head, the drain will always stay clogged" Astoria says. They walk towards a royal blue and gold door. Once the door is opened, they are able to see a gold and blue room fit for a king "Now that's what I'm talking about'' Theo says. "Heh, I've seen better" Draco says. "What? There's nothing that can top this. I bet that I have the best room out of all of you" Theo says. "That's enough Mister Nott. We really need to continue exploring the house" McGonagall says.

 

They continue down the hall and stop in front of a rose gold and white door They continue down the hall and stop in front of a rose gold and white door. They open the door to reveal a princess pink and gold room. There's a mini living room area that leads to the queen size bed. "Now to the bathroom. Miss Greengrass, you will be sharing a bathroom with Miss Brown" McGonagall says. "What?!" Astoria shouts. "Hahahaha. Looks like you jinxed yourself Greengrass" Theo says. "Shut it, Theo. At least it's a nice bathroom" Astoria says. That it was. There was a big empty hot pink room that trails into a bathroom with black and white striped walls. That leads into a massive pink room with shiny black floor with a white tub right in the middle of the floor. Once you leave that room you're are able to see a black and white vanity with gold accents. They walk towards a beautiful black door that once opened, reveals a gorgeous, grand, victorian pink room that looked as if it was taken straight from the house of Versailles. "Haha. Take that Greengrass my room looks better" Lavender says. "Well my room has a mini living room in it" Astoria says. "Come along now. We must get this done tonight, so please stop your bickering children and for once act your age" Mcgonagall says.

They head out of Lavender's room and make their way to Blaise and Ginny's rooms They head out of Lavender's room and make their way to Blaise and Ginny's rooms. Once there, they are met with a large lavender door. They open the door to Ginny's room, which has a very modern and simple design with a queen size bed right in the middle of the room. The walls are lavender and there are some items that are black to give it its modern feel. "I like it. It's very simple" Ginny says. They make their way towards a big white a door. They open it to a very small but cozy bathroom. "Sorry for the small rooms but the house predicted that you would prefer for your rooms to be small and more home like, which is absolutely perfect for my surprise for Miss Granger" McGonagall says. "A surprise?" Hermione asks. "I can promise you that you'll enjoy it. Let's head to the next room" McGonagall says. They walk through a large royal purple door and are met with modern bedroom with a queen size bed in the middle of the room. The walls are a velvet purple and the furniture is is either purple or black and white to give a modern feel. "I would prefer it be green but this will do" Blaise says. "Of course, he wants it green" Ginny rolls her eyes. "He's a Slytherin. What else did you expect?" Hermione says.

They walk out into the hallway They walk out into the hallway. "Now Miss Granger, don't go fainting on me" McGonagall says and opens the door to a grand, large, rustic library. Bookcases from the floor to the roof. "Sweet Mother of Merlin. This is absolutely beautiful" Hermione says. "Old and traditional" McGonagall says.

"Thank you so much" Hermione says. "You deserve it. Now, where was I? Oh, yes Mister Potter and Mister Longbottom" McGonagall says.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _________________________________  
> Alright my lovlies. That's Chapter 3. Looks like Hermione and Harry are going to have an interesting year. Being apart of the elite 10 comes with a lot of complications and requirements. I'll be back with another chapter soon. Love you guys. Kisses😘!!!


	4. chapter 4

N/A: Thoughts are  _italicized._ Letter are underlined.

(Narrator's POV)

After seeing the library, they make their way up to the last floor of the house. They go down the hall towards a massive gold and black door. "Now this door right here leads into Mister Potter and Mister Longbottom's room. For some reason, the house has only given you one bed but in my opinion, I would have to say it was worth it" McGonagall says. They open the door and a chorus of 'bloody hell's fill the room. "This is our room" Harry and Neville say at the same time. "Why would the house give us such a large room?" Neville asks. They walk further into the room to see the bed. The room has the feel of a room that should be for the England royal family. The bed is in the center of the room with black and gold sheets that match the bed frame, which has a black and gold top cover with gold curtains on each of the four corners. It also has a gorgeous living area in the bedroom.  

 

 "Now for my favorite part of the entire room" McGonagall says. They walk towards a black hallway with a gold vanity at the end and two doors on each side. They enter the first door to see a gold double vanity sink and a black shower. They make their way to the next door and reveals a gold sparkly bathtub. "Bloody hell that tub could fit four people in it" Harry says. "Forget that Potter. You're going to be bathing in a tub that could buy all of us our own mansion" Astoria says. They make their way to the last door "Now this your closet. It's more than big enough for you two to share equally" McGonagall says. They make their way through the closet and see the little seating area of the closet. The closet is separated into two parts.

 

 

They then make their way towards the study located in their room.

 

 "Now for the last room, which is Miss Granger and Mister Malfoy"s. Your room is located just across from Neville and Harry's room" McGonagall says. They make their way to a large red and black door. Once they enter, they are greeted by a very modern but luxury bed with a white fur rug. "Red. Why, out of all colors, does it have to be red? Draco asks. "Shut it, Malfoy. It's late and we all just really want to go to bed. Just shut up and let us finish the tour so we can all just relax and enjoy our lives. That would be very much appreciated" Theo says. "Whatever Nott. You don't have to share the same bed with the mudblood" Draco says. They make their way towards the living room, which is very modern with a leather sofa and lots of reading furniture, along with a 90'' plasma tv. 

They then make their way to the bathroom, which is the size of Ginny and Blaise's rooms combined. In the bathroom, the entrance starts with a double vanity and a hallway that leads to a beautiful tub and shower. It's an amazing combination of red, white and black. They make their way through the hall to a large white door that leads into a huge gold luxury walk-in closet. That leads to a massive wall filled with many designer shoes, purses, glasses, make-up, hats, and etc.  

 "Wow, talk about spoiled rotten" Lavender says. They walk back into the bedroom and walk through a door that reveals a modern red, black, and white study.

 

 

"Now that everyone has seen the house, I will be taking my leave. I advise that you all go to sleep and be prepared for tomorrow because it's going to be different from everything you have been used to. From now on, you 10 will be trained to become the best of the best. You will be expected to be at a higher level than anyone else at this school. So have a good night and I will see you all tomorrow" McGonagall says. Following that everyone got dressed and went to bed.

~ The Next Day~

(Narrator's POV)

It was 5:00 in the morning and Hermione had just woken up to go for her morning jog. She rolls out of bed and does her usual routine, which consists of her showering, brushing her teeth, putting her hair in a high ponytail and picking out her workout outfit. Today it was a blue crop hoodie with a pair of black Nike leggings with Nike written down the left pants leg.

 _'Okay, time to get ready. How far should I run today I'm thinking about running up towards the school and back. That should be about four miles in itself' Hermione thinks to herself._ "Granger, what in the bloody hell are you doing up at this godforsaken hour and what are you wearing?" Draco asks. "Well if you must know, I'm going for a jog and these are my workout clothes" Hermione says. "Why do they look like that?" Draco asks. "Well, they are muggle clothes" Hermione says. "Why would you have muggle clothes? We're not even allowed to wear them around school. What's the point of bringing them?" Draco asks. "Well, that was the rule until I received this from Miss McGonagall this morning" Hermione says handing Draco the letter.

Dear Leaders of the elite 10,

Due to your new status within the school, there are some changes to what you can and can't do. You, as leaders, are responsible for telling the rest of the elite 10. For starters, there has been a mandatory uniform change. From now on, students are allowed to wear muggle clothing as uniform. The house has already provided everyone in the house with muggle clothes based on their personalities, which can be located in their closets. As far as classes Monday - Thursday, you will all Take the standard classes that you will need to graduate and on Friday - Saturday, you will be taking separate classes for your elite training. It must be completed before you graduate.  **No excuses.**  You are no longer required to eat in the Great Hall unless you choose to. You are not allowed to tell anyone about the training. You will receive consequences if you do and they will be extreme. You all will experience changes that will affect your magic once it happens. You must report it to me right then and there. You may still interact with other house students. The schedule for you has been listed below.

P.S. You're also the new head boy and girl of Hogwarts. Your free period will start the day after your first day of training classes so your lunch will be extended from 10:30-2:30.

Sincerely

Headmistress McGonagall

ss McGonagall

**Schedule for the elite 10**

**Monday - Thursday**

Transfiguration- 7:00-9:00  
Potions- 10:00-11:00  
Lunch- 12:00-1:00  
History of Magic- 2:00-3:00  
Study of Ancient Runes- 4:00-5:00  
Dinner- 5:30-9:00 (Great Hall)

**Friday - Saturday**

Hand-to-Hand Combat- 7:00-10:00  
Lunch- 10:30-11:30  
Free Period - 12:00-2:30  
Weight-training/Weapons Training- 3:00-5:00  
Dinner- 6:00-9:00

"Well unless you're crazy, there's no point of you going for your jog since it looks like we're going to have our own physical training" Draco says. "Well, I guess you're right. What should we do since we're already up?" Hermione asks. "Well, I don't know about you, but I'm going to see if this house gave me any clothes worth even coming near my skin" Draco says and walks away. ' _He's so arrogant. And he says he's not a spoiled brat._   _I guess that I could go look around the library' Hermione thinks to herself._ She makes her way downstairs and runs into Luna _. "_ Hello. What are you doing up?" Luna asks. "Well, I was going to look around the library. Would you like to join me?" Hermione asked. "Sure. I would love to come with you" Luna says in her dreamy voice. "Well, let's go then".

 After that, they made their way towards the library. Once there, they both decided to look for a book that contained everything that they need to know about the elite 10. "Here it is.  _'The Hogwarts Elites: Heroes of Their Time_ '. Why have I never seen this in the Hogwarts library? I've read everything on each shelf. Even in the restricted section of the library. "Why would we need to know more about the elite 10? McGonagall already has told us everything we needed to know about it" Luna says. "You never know what you don't know until you know what you don't know. She could be telling us all that she wants us to know. Plus I still want to understand more about the 'elite 10' and why I've never heard about them" Hermione says. "Written by...the name is scratched out" Luna says. "Yeah, you're right but that's truly a mystery for another day. It just means that this information could be less or more true" Hermione says.

(Hermione's POV)

" 'The elite 10 are the most powerful wizards across their generation, each given abilities to separate them from the rest. The leaders for generations of the elite 10 have always have been one male and one female. The reason for this is that they form an unbreakable connection that strengthens the 10 altogether. The elite 10, once brought together, will become inseparable. Each member of the elite 10 had specific powers built to protect the entire group. Separated they are powerful but together, they are unstoppable. It's important that they stay on the good side because if they are on the dark side, all of the wizarding world will be in grave danger'. How am I supposed to believe this? It sounds so opinionated. But if it's true, does that mean we have the power to destroy the entire wizarding world?" I ask. "Just you by yourself can do that, Miss Granger" a voice says. I turn to see a portrait of James Potter. "How so?" I say. "Love your hair" he smiles. "It looks the same as usual sir" Luna says. "Ah, so it does. I knew you as a baby. We expected you to die. You were so small and fragile. Pale as powder" he says. "Quite a rude portrait" I say. "I was friends with your parents but they had to hide our friendship. You were supposed to be a stronger good but he didn't like the idea of that" Mr Potter says. "Who my father?" I say. "Of course not. Your father wanted to break free from evil. You'd grow up and become a stronger good but he stopped that from happening" he says. "Who is he?" I say. "I've said too much. Run along now" Mr Potter says.

"I'm going to go get dressed for school Hermione" Luna says leaving. "Prophecy says that the generation who defeats Voldemort will have one of the strongest wizards or witches in the history of the wizarding world'. One? That's out of the 10 amazing wizards in the elite 10" I say. I then apparate to the outside of McGonagall's office. "Lemon drops" I say and the eagle moves to turn into a staircase. I walk up the stairs and knock. "Come in" a male voice says. I enter. "Good morning Miss Granger". "Morning Dumbledore. Is Headmistress around?" I ask. "She'll be here momentarily" he says. I look around to see Fawkes. "Where did he go?" I ask. "He explored the world, mourned, and came back" Dumbledore says. "Quite the pretty bird, he is" I say. "Good Morning Miss Granger" McGonagall says. "We need to speak in private" I say. She takes my hand and takes me into another room. "The elite 10. I read about it. There's a lot that you didn't say" I say. "I knew you would look for a book on it. There was no point" McGonagall says. "And if I hadn't? There are things that need to be known that is in this book, not that they could be true. The author is scratched off the cover and ripped out of the book" I say. "Calm down, Miss Granger. I did that because I don't need you interrogating the person who wrote the book" McGonagall says. "There's one of us who could be the strongest in the history of the wizarding world. Don't you think we need to know that?" I say. "Yes, but we can discuss this on a later date. Until then, read more on it" McGonagall says. I nod and apparate.

_She was being too calm about this. That one person could destroy the wizarding world and they don't even know it. I should have asked her about Fawkes and Mister Potter. What did he mean by I was supposed to be a 'stronger good'? And he knew my father? But my father is a muggle. Then again Lily Potter was a muggle born and could have known my parents. He said I was pale as if I was supposed to be darker. I must know what he meant. Especially about my father wanting to break free from evil. He was purely religious. He couldn't have been in evil. I'm so confused. None of this is making any sense._

(McGonagall's POV)

"You've started the elite 10 again? I specifically stopped that for a reason" Dumbledore says. "So Harry could live up to his prophecy? That's not a good reason" I say. "After what he's gone through, he deserves it" he says. "That sounds ridiculous. There are more lines after 'he who bears the scar of lightning shall defeat the greatest evil'.  The book of prognostication also says 'whoever shall overpower and outsmart the prophecized hero will become the hero'. That means that if you wouldn't have kidnapped her and taken her powers, you'd be alive and Voldemort would have been dead a long time ago" I say. "I did it for the sake of the wizarding world. With her powers, if she would have become evil, the wizarding world would have been in trouble" Dumbledore says. "This year, that glamour wears off. She'll see the truth and retrieve her powers" I say, leaving the office.

(Hermione's POV)

I knock on Harry and Neville's door. I some rustling and the door opens. "What is it, Hermione?" Harry asks. "You look a mess" I laugh. "It's so early" Harry says. "I need to show you something" I say. "I'm only half dressed" he says, grabbing a robe. "Come on" I say grabbing his hand and dragging him downstairs, into the library. "What have you got to show me in the library that is so important?" Harry asks, pulling the robe on. "This" I say pointing at the portrait of his father. "Is that..." "In the flesh and blood" I say. "He's one of the elite 10? My son" Mr Potter says. "Dad?" Harry asks. "You're all grown up" Mr Potter says. "When did you find him?" Harry asks. "This morning when I was reading more on the elite 10" I say. "You've got a very powerful friend" Mr Potter says. "My greatest protector" Harry says. "That scar on your forehead. That from Voldemort?" Mr Potter asks. "Uh, yeah" Harry says. "I'm sorry I couldn't protect you" Mr Potter says. "You did. If it wasn't for your love for me, I wouldn't be here" Harry says. "What?" Mr Potter says. "Dumbledore said that Voldemort couldn't overpower the power of love. He wasn't strong enough" Harry says. "He's not a good man" Mr Potter says. "That's not true. Dumbledore is a wonderful person " I say. "When you figure out the truth, we'll see how you feel about him then" Mr Potter says. "What truth?" I say a bit frustrated. "Come visit me on your birthday" he says leaving the portrait.

"That's amazing" Harry says. "Harry, something's not right. Why is he a lonely portrait? He must have been here for a while. Look at all the dust around the portrait. He should be at the school with the other portraits" I say. "He's not the only portrait here" a voice says. "I was reading and your father said something to me. That's how I found him" I say. "Then come and find me" the voice says. Harry and I start to look around. Nothing but book. I come across something shiny. "Harry over here" I say. We dust it off together to see a portrait of Harry's mum. "Help me get the portrait next to my father's" Harry says and we carry it over to the wall, hanging it up. "My baby" she says, starting to cry. "Mum?" Harry says. "That evil man kept me from you" she says. "Who?" Harry asks. "I wish I could say. I can't reveal anything until her birthday" she says. "Why not?" I ask. "There's a lot you don't know, darling. There's a lot that's been hidden. If we were to tell you what you wish to know before your birthday, we'd disappear" she says. "17 days" Harry says. "Do you think that Dumbledore cast that spell? He always does what's best for us" I say. "He's dead. How could he cast a spell?" Harry says. "You can cast a yearly spell. After a year, if the spell isn't renewed then there will be no spell. If he cast the spell last year, then it will wear off this year and he wouldn't be here to renew it" I say. "You've got a smart one" Mrs Potter says. "We're nothing but friends" I say blushing. "So Dumbledore did cast a spell?" Harry asks. "Are her eyes brown?" Mrs Potter says. "Yes" Hary says. "Okay then" she says. "She can't confirm anything directly" I say. "Why would Dumbledore cast those spells?" Harry says. "I guess we'll figure out on my birthday" I say. "Lily?" Mr Potter says. "James?" Mrs Potter says. "We put you next to him so you could transfer to each other's portraits" Harry says. "You're sweet children" Mrs Potter says. I grab Harry's hand and we leave.

"You're right. There's something odd about them being here by themselves" Harry says. "We can talk about it later. I have to go get dressed into something less revealing for school " I say. "Alright, Hermione" Harry says jogging up the stairs. I wander around the house for a little bit, thinking about last night. Whereas everyone else had peace of their own room or a shared room with a friend, I had a room with probably the worst person at Hogwarts.

~Flashback~

"How is this gonna work?" Malfoy says. "I truly don't know" I say. "One bed. You could sleep on the couch" Malfoy says. "Of course. Why not make the girl sleep on the couch?" I say. "Can we not argue about this? I'm tired" he says. "Could you sleep on the couch?" I say. "Excuse me?" he says. "For the sake of peace, I will not argue with you. We have to tolerate each other. I'm going to go get dressed for bed. We can figure this out after that" I say, grabbing my clothes and walking into the bathroom. I turn on the sink and splash water on my face.  _Why did McGonagall allow this? My year is going to be miserable._ I get dressed in a pink t-shirt and some black shorts. I brush my teeth.  _Please make this a little better angels from above._ I walk out of the bathroom to see Malfoy in just shorts.  _This is not what I meant._  "Like what you see?" Malfoy smirks. "You wish" I say sitting on the bed, exhausted. "What are you doing?" he asks. "I'm tired and I'm really not in the mood. We both sleep on the bed. You stay on your side, I stay on mines and if you don't I'll show you how bad I really can be".


	5. Chapter 5

~Hogwarts~

It's already 2nd period and let's just say that the elite 10 had a very weird start to their day.

~Flashback~

"Now can someone tell me what transfiguration is?" McGonagall asks. Everyone in the class except the elite 10 raised their hand. "Mister Potter. You look like you know so how about you tell me" McGonagall says. "Transfiguration is a branch of magic that focuses on the alteration of the form or appearance of an object. Currently, Transfiguration is divided into four branches. They are, in ascending order of difficulty: Transformation, Un-transfiguration, Vanishment, and Conjuration. In these main four branches, there are also sub-branches, such as human Transfiguration and Switching, which would be in the branch of Transformation." he says. The rest of the elite 10 looked at Harry with confused looks on their faces. "Harry how in the bloody hell did you know that?" Neville asked. "I don't know. I just knew. It was like someone whispered it into my ear" he says. "Very good Mister Potter. That was a wonderful answer" McGonagall says.

~Present~  
(Hermione's POV)

"You all may be wondering how I am alive".  _Because we surely care. Note the sarcasm._  "Well, if it wasn't for Mister Potter, I would be dead. Due to him killing Voldemort, the dark mark disappeared and with that, I was reborn. Now, just because Dumbledore is dead doesn't mean anything. You may be considered war heroes but as long as you're my students, you're nothing but annoying brats. Today we will be making a mystery potion." Snape says. "Why is it called that?" someone from the back of the classroom asks. "If you would have let me continue to speak, you insolent child, I would have explained. Do not interrupt me again. The reason it's called a mystery potion is that it can take the effect of any potion. The catch is, we don't know which potion it will take the effect of until tested. You will all be paired up into groups of two. Due to the request of the Headmistress, the elite 10's partners have already been selected" Snape says.

Hermione & Draco  
Neville & Harry  
Blaise & Ginny  
Lavender & Astoria  
Luna & Theodore

"As for the rest, you have 30 seconds to find a partner starting now ". After Snape said that, there was a herd of students trying to find a partner. No one wanted to see the result of what would happen if they didn't find a partner in time. "Now open your books to page 459 and begin. You have the rest of the class to complete the potion" he drawls.

~30 mins later~  
(Narrator's POV)

"Harry, can you and Neville go get Theodore and I some phoenix tears please," Luna asks. "Sure Luna. We needed some anyway, right Neville?" Harry says. "Yeah, we did," Neville says. They make their way towards the supplies in the back of the classroom. Little did they know that someone was watching them, waiting for the right moment to strike. "Now listen here, little red riding hood. You're going to go over to Potter and Longbottom's cauldron" Pansy says handing Ron a bag full of Merlin's beard. "What's this going to do? Doesn't merlin's beard just weaken the potion it's added to?" Ron asks. "Yes for any regular potion but the mystery potion is completely different. Now, stop asking me questions and just do it already" Pansy whisper-shouts. Ron makes his way towards their station and drops the bag of Merlin's beard into the cauldron.

"Hey, what are you doing to our potion?" Harry asks. "Ummm nothing," Ron says running back to his station with Pansy. "Neville, Harry, did he do something to your potion?" Hermione asks making her way over to them, the elite 10 behind her. "No, not from the looks of it," Neville says. "Uh, does anyone else smell something dying or is it just me?" Theo asks. "Yeah, I sme...why is your cauldron releasing that red mist" Ginny asks. They all turn and look towards the cauldron to see a blood red mist starting to come out of it, which has an odor that makes even Hagrid smell like a patch of roses. "Didn't you hear me say evacuate?! Come on you idiots!!" Snape shouts from the doorway but it was too late. The cauldron had set off an explosion that sent the elite 10 flying across the room. When Snape and Madam Pomfrey arrived to help the elites, they noticed that they were all unconscious with a red powder covering them from head to toe. "Good lord. What happened to the children? And what is this red powder on them?" Madam Pomfrey asks. "I don't know but we can worry about that later. We need to get them to the medical wing right now" Snape says.

~The Next Morning~

"Do you think bringing back the elite 10 was the right thing to do?" McGonagall asks. "Yes. For the sake of the wizarding world," Pomfrey says. "I don't know what's best for the wizarding world anymore. I feel Hermione figuring out her true identity is for the best. Then again it could not be for the best and she could turn evil like Dumbledore says" McGonagall says. "This could save the wizarding world from the destruction that is prophesied about the death eaters. You are doing what you think is best and that is all you can do. As for her, she knows what the right thing to do is and she will do it. Hasn't she proven that over the years? She's even broken rules to do the right thing. She deserves to know the truth. About her family, about her powers, everything" Pomfrey says. "How do you think she'll take it?" McGonagall asks. "She'll feel a lot of emotions. Anger, sadness, happiness but in the end, you know that she should have been with her parents from the start" Pomfrey says. "I guess you're right," McGonagall says. "You notice the new Harry?" Pomfrey asks. "No, I didn't," McGonagall says. "Look right over there" Pomfrey says. "Oh my. He's a...girl?" McGonagall says. "Poor lad. That'll be rather hard to adapt to until we figure out how to change him back" Pomfrey chuckles. McGonagall smiles. "I was wondering where he'd went" she laughs. Blaise stirs in the bed. "They should be waking now. I need to go get some potions for them" Pomfrey says, going to her office. Blaise sits up and stretches but winches in pain.

"What happened? Why am I in pain?" Blaise asks. "What do you remember?" McGonagall asks. "Last I remember is being in potions and we made a mystery potion," Blaise says. "Hm. I'll explain when everyone wakes," McGonagall says. "Explain what?" Neville asks. "What happened to you 10" McGonagall says, walking into Pomfrey's office. "Yes?" Pomfrey asks. "Zabini doesn't seem to remember the explosion," McGonagall says. "I'd be surprised if he didn't have temporary memory loss. They'll remember after you explain what happened" Pomfrey says. "The students will hopefully be able to say what went wrong or who did something to make the potion explode," McGonagall says. Her and Pomfrey walk out of the office. Pomfrey hands the boys their potions. "Longbottom, come with me," Snape says.

~30 minutes later~

Everyone had woken up except one person. "She's cute," Blaise says. "That could be Harry. We haven't seen him" Ginny shrugs. "He's the so-called 'boy who lived'. He's probably healed and in class"  Draco says. "No one heals that quickly from an explosion that big, especially if they were the closest person to it. He may be the boy who lived but he's still human" Hermione says. "We all look different. Maybe he got turned into a girl" Ginny says. "That's possible" Hermione says.

(Harry's POV)

I open my eyes to see a blur of people standing over me. "Back up. Give him some space" A voice says. "What's going on?" I ask, rubbing my eyes and sitting up. "Here. Take this" Madam Pomfrey says. "Yesterday, Mister Longbottom and Mister Potter's potion exploded. As a result, all but miss Granger have changed appearance" McGonagall says. "Did Longbottom change? And where is he?" Nott snickers. "He probably left because he was so hideous," Malfoy says. "Actually the potion made him look a lot better. He got buff and taller so basically the potion made him go through puberty" Zabini says. "You gay man?" Nott says. "Could be" Zabini smirks. "You should've changed appearance, Granger. It would have done you some good" Malfoy says. "Enough. Do any of you know how the potion exploded?" McGonagall asks. "I bet it was that weasel" Zabini says. "He's not smart enough to do it by himself" Ginny says. "Pug face could have planned it. He could have been the muscle" Lavender says. "Not that he has much of that" Malfoy says. "I will speak to them about it. Until we figure out what occurred, we can't reverse the effects. You'll be stuck like this until then" McGonagall says. "I don't have a problem with that. I look hot" Lavender says. "Don't flatter yourself, hun" Ginny says. "I'll be taking my leave" McGonagall says.

"He has bigger tits than me" Ginny says. "Everyone has bigger tits than you" Nott laughs. "Guys don't have tits" I say. "Well you do" Ginny says. "Way to be subtle Ginny" Hermione says. I look down at my chest and surely I have tits. "Hand me a mirror" I say. Hermione gives me a hand mirror. "Question. Why the fuck am I girl?" I  ask. "Did you not notice that your voice was higher?" Ginny asks. "I wasn't paying that close attention to myself. I'm not self-centered like you" I retort. "I feel weird calling him, him when he's a she now" Hermione says. "Then say her" Luna says. "And what about her name? Can't keep calling her Harry" Hermione says. "What would you like to change your name to?" Luna asks. "I never thought about having to change my name to a girl's name so I don't know" I say.  _That's a bit of a lie though. I have thought about being a girl once or twice._ "How about Natalie?" Astoria asks. "That's cool" I say. "From he to her and Harry to Natalie. This is the so-called boy who lived. What will the wizarding world say?" Malfoy says. "Shut up, Malfoy" Hermione says. "This will be interesting" Zabini says.

~Lunch~  
[Natalie's (a.k.a. former Harry) POV] 

"Where is Neville?" Hermione asks. "How am I supposed to know?" I ask. "I don't know. I was hoping that you'd know" Hermione says, handing me a plate with a cheeseburger and fries on it. "He left with Snape earlier" Zabini says, grabbing a pack of Oreos out of the cabinet. "Do you know when he'll be back?" I ask. "Nope. Can I have some food?" he asks. "Help yourself" Hermione says. "This is the worst" I say, putting my head in my arms. "Why are you so worried?" Hermione says. "I just changed gender!" I nearly yell. "What's happenin' here?" Zabini says. "So what does that matter?" Hermione says. I look up at her with an 'are you serious' face. "If he really likes you, gender won't matter" Hermione says. "Woah, you gay?" Zabini asks. "None of your business" I say. "I have no problem with gay people. I was just asking" he says. "It's not gay anymore because he's a girl now" Hermione says. "And if Neville is gay? That means he doesn't like girls. I am a girl" I say. "She's right. If he truly loves you, this change won't matter to him" Zabini says. "Why are you being so nice?" I ask. "Because she fed me" Blaise says leaving the kitchen. Hermione chuckles.

I sigh and look out of the window, into the garden. "Hermione, is that Malfoy is the garden?" I ask. She turns to look out the window. "Yeah" she says. "Why would he be out there?" I ask. "Picking plants, tending to the garden, smelling flowers, how would I know?" she says. "Go see why" I say. "So he can insult me? No. Not a chance. I will let him be peaceful and I will be peaceful too but from a distance" she says. "Go. Maybe he needs some mental support. Especially after what happened during the war" I say. "I can go get Zabini then" she says. "Hermione!" I say. "Okay fine" she says going out the door.

(Hermione's POV)

"Malfoy?" I say. I don't get a response. "Malfoy" I say again. Still no reply. "You okay?" I ask. Still no response. I sit on the opposite end of the bench that he's sitting on. Sometimes I wonder what would have happened if we weren't enemies. "I like to believe that I'm like roses. I disguise myself as beautiful and harmless but in reality, I have hundreds of thorns and anyone who touches me gets pricked and bleeds" I say. "Why would you be a rose? You're perfect. You haven't had to kill someone" he says. "Draco, I-" "Say my name again" he says. "What?" I ask. "You said my name. Say it again" he says.  _Shit. I didn't mean to say it out loud._  "Why?" I ask. "Nevermind," he says. "Stop thinking about the past. It'll get you nowhere" I say. "But that's all people see when they look at me. My past. Who I used to be and not who I am" he says. "I haven't seen improvement" I say. "Well maybe you're not looking close enough then" he says, walking away. "Draco, if you want people to know you're better, be smart about it. You can't do something that big and important alone" I say and he leaves.

~Dinner~  
(Hermione's POV)

We sat a bit different this time.

Hermione, Ginny, Natalie, Astoria, Lavender, Luna, Blaise, Theodore, and Draco.

"Neville around?" I ask. "Haven't seen him" Ginny says. "Har-Natalie, have you seen him?" I ask. "Do you think I would be looking this nervous if I had?" she says. "Um yeah" I say. "I would either be happy and with him or devastated and crying" Natalie says. "Yeesh, we'll leave you alone then" I say. "Sorry, it's just these damn nerves. I feel like a group of drunk butterflies are having a rave in my stomach" Natalie says. "Understandable" Ginny says. "Can't wait till he suffers that time" Greengrass says. "I completely forgot about that" I say. "What is she talking about? Why would I suffer?" Natalie asks. "Don't worry about it. You'll be fine. She's joking" I say. "Don't lie to the lad uh girl. H-I mean she needs to know. After all, we don't know if he-I mean she will get it" Ginny says. "You probably just made hi-her 10 times more worried. Have you not done enough to her?" I say. "I'm going to die of anxiety" Natalie says. "You'll be fine. That's a daily thing. You'll get used to it. See guys get to be free and they have an excuse to have ugly hands or hairy bodies. Girls can't have any of that so when we think we have any of that, a flood of anxiety washes over us. Not to mention that guys have peter whackers which aren't too hard to maintain but girls are stuck which coochies in which are sensitive and if one thing goes wrong it starts to smell like the damn Pacific ocean" Astoria says. "Why does that sound terrifying?" Natalie says. "It is. But you were the boy who lived. Pretty sure you can handle it" Ginny says.

Ron walks over to our table. "Hey. What's your name?" he asks. "Natalie" she says. "Would you like to go out sometime?" Ron asks. "The audacity of this guy, doing that in front of you Hermione. Hate to break it to you but that's Harry. The explosion in Potions caused him to turn into a girl. And even if you don't care, she's taken so goodbye" Ginny says and Ron leaves. "Do guys do that a lot?" Natalie asks. "You sweet child. You have a lot to learn. When you have a body like that and you look like a goddess, of course, guys will walk up to you often asking to go out with you. Then again, Ron's a dimbo and will ask out any girl who'll please him" Ginny says. "Hermione you okay?" Natalie asks. "Hm...oh yeah. I'm fine" I say, snapping out of my daze. "Look. I know it hurts" Ginny says. "You're the one who cheated on me and broke my heart. You have no idea how it feels" Natalie says. "I'll take my leave now" Ginny says. "I hate that it still hurts" I say. Malfoy comes to sit where Ginny had left from.

"You seem...off," he says. "What's that supposed to mean?" Natalie says. "Nothing. She just doesn't seem like her usual self" he says. "How would you know? Every time you're around her, it seems you're calling her something more insulting to make her cry" Natalie asks. "Stop being so aggressive" I whisper to Natalie."I was just asking" he says about to leave. "I'm frustrated and hurt. Then again those are normal emotions" I say. "If it has to do with the weasel, take it from me, it's not worth it" Malfoy says. "Why not?" I ask. "He's all about sex. He doesn't realize true love even though it's in his face" Malfoy says. "Who are you to talk?" Natalie says. "That's hypocritical based off of the rumors we've heard" I say. "That's exactly what they are. Rumors. They're not the truth" Malfoy says. "Draco, have you lost your mind? Why are you sitting next to the mudblood?" Parkinson says. "Leave me alone and don't call her that" he says. "She is a mudblood" Parkinson says. "And you're a whore but do you like to be called that?" he yells. She quietly leaves. "You di-" "Don't" he says leaving. "He's acting weird" I say. "This is Malfoy we're talking about. What's so different?" Natalie says causing me to laugh.

~After dinner~  
(Natalie's POV)

"Hey, Hermione. Who's your friend? Why are you two in me and Harry's room?" Neville asks. "About that. I'll leave you two. She'll explain" Hermione says, leaving our room. "Hey, Neville" I say a bit nervous. "Hi" he says. "You okay from the accident?" I ask. "Okay, who are you?" he asks. "I'm Harry" I say. "Nice one but I'm serious" he says. "And so am I. This is the result of the potion. We all look different, well except Hermione. McGonagall thinks that because I was closest to the potion, it changed my gender. I've been dreading you coming home to this, an entirely different person. I wanted Snape to keep you forever so I wouldn't have to watch you leave. I know you like guys and I'm afraid that you won't love me like this. I ju-". He cuts me off with a kiss. "You do realize that I like you for you and not your gender, right? Plus, I like girls too so you have nothing to worry about. I wouldn't let go of an 8-year love just because you're a different gender" Neville says kissing my forehead. "I love you" I say but immediately cover my mouth. "I'm sorry. I-" "I love you too" he says. "So I'm a girl now. Like fully a girl" I say. "I can see that" Neville laughs. "So far it sucks," I say. "So you have a name or am I going to have to keep calling you Harry?" he asks. "Natalie," I say. "Nice to meet you, Natalie" Neville says shaking my hand. "You're such a goof" I laugh.

~30 Mins Later Downstairs~

Everyone was downstairs chilling out in the living room. Luna walks in and asks "Is anyone else going to say anything about most of us looking different?".

(Everyone looks like)

Hermione:

Draco:

Harry/Natalie:

Neville:

Luna:

Theo:

Ginny:

Blaise: 

 

Astoria:

Lavender:

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A: Alright my darlings. I partially apologize for changing nearly everyone's appearance. I know you Draco fans are like 'Noooooo. that bitch. I shall knee her in her throat if I ever meet her'. Well, calm your horses. I was sad to see him go to but all the picture we could find of him were all sad and depressing and he's always in black. Some original characters were good looking like, Blaise and Astoria but we decided to change them. I sometimes regret it but this was for the better. please don't kill me. If you please just imagine them as their originals. We really don't describe features that often, only clothes. I will be giving you guys another chapter soon. Anyways, love you guys and see you soon.


	6. Chapter 6

(Hermione's POV)

~ The Next Morning~

"Get up" I say. "It's 5:00 in the morning" Malfoy says. "We have hand-to-hand combat at 7" I say. "Then I'll wake up at 6:30" he says. "Don't you want breakfast?" I say. "Breakfast?" He says opening one eye. "You've gotta help me cook though" I say. "Alright I'm up" he says standing and stretching. I look away, a blush rising to my face. So we had a bit of a problem last night because he doesn't like to sleep with clothes on.

~Flashback~

"Whatcha reading?" Malfoy asks flopping on the bed. "Could you put on clothes? We do sleep in the same bed. I'm already uncomfortable" I say. "I don't like clothes" he says, causing me to blush. I raise my book to cover my face. "Aww, the poor little bookworm is blushing" he says. "At least a shirt?" I ask. "The day you wear pants to sleep is the day I'll put on a shirt" he says. "I hate sleeping in pants" I say. "That's how I feel about shirts" he says. "Damn you. Must you be so complicated?" I say. "Heh, it gets worse. This is just subtle because I'm stuck in here with you overnight and I don't want to die" he says. "Asshole" I mutter. "Mudblood" he says. I pull my book down and give him a warning look. "Watch it" I say. "What are you gonna do? Read me to death?" he says. "I dislike you just enough to use the killing curse. Try me" I say. The look on his face makes me want to laugh but I have to stay serious. He pulls the cover over himself and closes his eyes. "Merlin, why am I stuck with him? I'll sleep on the couch" I say.

~Present~

"Can we agree to be nice to each other today? I didn't sleep very well last night" I say. "Missed me?" he smirks pulling on a shirt. "No. The couch was less comfortable than I hoped it would be" I say. I can admit that it was cold without his presence next to me but if I tell him that, it'll go straight to his head. "Just for today?" he asks. "Yeah" I say. "Deal" he says pulling on some gym shorts. I walk downstairs to the kitchen. "Luna. What are you doing up?" I ask. "I've been hearing some whispering wispies. They kept me up all night" she says. "Go get some sleep Luna" I say. She hops off the stool and skips up the stairs. "She's a weird one" Malfoy says. "You don't have to tell me that" I say. I go into the cabinet and grab a plastic container. "What do you need help with?" he asks. "You know how to pick veggies and fruits?" I ask. "Kind of" he says. "I need tomatoes, spinach, bell peppers, parsley, basil, red apples, grapes, a pineapple, and blackberries" I say. I get the list that I had written out of my bra. "Why was th-" "I have tits, they need to be useful for something" I say handing him the list and walking out to the garden. He follows me. I hand him a bucket. "Everything is labeled" I say. "They weren't when I was in here yesterday" he says. Okay so maybe I didn't sleep. "I'm going to get some blueberries" I say.

~30 minutes later~

"I think I have everything" he says. It took him way too long. I've already made waffles, grits, croissants, sausage and bacon for everyone. "All that's left is the omelettes" I say grabbing the bucket. "How did you cook this much?" Malfoy asks. "There's a griddle and multiple skillets. I never cook one thing at a time. Gets the job done faster" I say washing off the veggies, herbs, and fruits. "Grab that skillet right there and turn the heat on 6" I say. "Okay how do I so that?" he asks. "There's a little knob right there. Turn it until the top number is 6" I say. "That all?" he asks. "Grab that spray can, spray the skillet and go ask everyone what they want in their omelette" I say. He sprays the pan and leaves.

~Another 30 minutes later~

"Breakfast's ready" I yell. A herd of people come down the stairs. Everyone grabs their plate and sits at the table. "You gonna eat?" Natalie asks. "I've already eaten my breakfast" I say. "While you were cooking?" she asks. "It was only fruit and yogurt" I say. "Get one of those omelets and sit down" she says. I do as told. "You can't starve yourself, especially before working out" Ginny says. "I ate" I say taking a bite of the omelet. "Fruit is not breakfast. I'd rather you eat a salad" Natalie says. "That's what I consider breakfast. I like to keep healthy" I say. "Eating an omelet will not kill you" Natalie says. "Yeah, whatever" I say.

~Hand-to-hand combat~

"I see everyone is in the correct uniform, besides Theodore. Did you not receive the memo?" Charity asks. "Obviously not" he says. "White t-shirt and black bottoms. Next time, there will be punishment. My name is Charity. Today, I'd like to see what you all know. This is a time for you to show off your skills" Charity says. _I do not want to be here._  "You first, Hermione. You seem to be the most prepared. You have your own boxing wraps" she says. "Can I go last?" I ask. "I want you to go first" she says. "Fine" I say. "This is a great example of a boxing stance" she says referring to me. "Head block. Good. Step jab. Good. Right cross. Body block. Hook. Good. You seem to have a left hook. Same with uppercut?" she asks and I nod. "Alright. 1 is a jab, 2 is right cross, 3 is left hook, 4 is overhand right, 5 is left uppercut, 6 is right uppercut and b is body. Got it?" Charity says. I nod. "1-1. Good. 1-1b. You slowed down with the body jab. 1-2. 1-2b. 1b-2. 1-1-2. 1-2-1-1. 1-2-3. 1-2-1-2. 1-2-3-2. 1-2-3b-2. 1-2-5-2. 1-6-3-2. 1-2-3-2-1. Good. You seem very experienced" she says. "We done?" I ask. "Defense" she says. "This is pointless. Now you're ju-" "Parry" she says and I try to block her hand by hitting it with mines but instead she wrapped her other arm around me and pinned me to the ground. "You don't feel like you need this class but as you can see you still have a lot to learn. You're here because McGonagall put this on your schedule because she knows that you're not ready. If you were to go out there and try to fight with the skill level you have now, you would end up dead. So you will have to deal with going over basics until everyone is up to the level of fighting that I see fit" Charity says.

~After class~

"That was bull shit. She said parry and I did. If I would have known that I was supposed to be sparing then I would have fucking blocked it." I say. "That's just a lesson to always be prepared." Ginny says walking past me. "Hey, Hermione, what was that back there? You went bitch mode on her. Where did you learn that from" Natalie asks. "Uhh, my dad. He signed up the whole family up for a defense training class" I say. "Oh okay. That makes sense. Do you think maybe that you can help me? I honestly don't know how I'm going to fight with these huge things in the way" Natalie says. "Yeah sure, Nat. I can help you" I say. "Thanks, Mione. You're the best" Natalie says, walking out the door. "So Granger. Are you going to tell me the real reason why you learned how to beat someone's ass or are we going to just sit here and look at each other for hours?" Malfoy says. "For protection. Duh" I say. "From who?" he asks. I try to walk off but he blocks my way. "From who?" he asks again. "I'd rather not say. I haven't told anyone" I say. "How about getting it off your chest?" he asks. "Since you're most likely not going to go off like Natalie or Ginny would. Ron tried to rape me" I say. "What?" Malfoy says. "I don't want to repeat it" I say. "And you expected me to not do anything about it?" he asks. "I was hoping you wouldn't care" I say. "That's a big deal. Why would I not care?" he asks. "Because you don't like me. I'm a mudblood and according to society, purebloods are superior, are they not? That would mean the superior caring about the inferior and why would you do that?" I say. "Just because I'm 'superior' or whatever, doesn't mean that I wouldn't care about something like that. He deserves to be in Azkaban" Malfoy says. "Not a law that says you can't attempt" I say. "If proven guilty, he can still be convicted for half the sentence of rape" he says. "Can we speak of this another time?" I ask. "This conversation will continue later, no excuses" he says walking back over to the group. I follow behind him.

~Lunch~

(Narrator's POV)

"Hey, Draco. Why were you with Granger and what took you guys so long?" Astoria asks. "That's none of your business Greengrass" Draco growls. "Slow down Nat. You don't have to rush. You shouldn't be eating such a large amount of food either because you'll get sick" Neville says. "I don't have a choice. Mrs Pomfrey always used to say that I was underweight as a guy. Now that I'm a girl, I'm severely underweight so I have to eat like this" Natalie says "Okay but don't force yourself to eat a lot. If you get full, then stop. Okay?" Neville says before he kisses Natalie's forehead. "Okay baby" Natalie says. "He does realize that he's basically dating a guy, right" Blaise says. "Oh, hush Blaise" Astoria says.

~Weapons Training~

(Narrator's POV)

The elite 10 make their way towards the weapons and weight training room that is located in the chamber of secrets. It was cleaned out and arranged to meet all their needs. They've already changed into their workout clothes. Hermione is wearing a black Nike sports bra and a blue crop hoodie, with black spandex mid-thigh length shorts and a pair of blue tennis shoes. Her hair is pulled up into a messy bun.

Natalie's clothes consist of white yoga pants with mesh cutouts from the knee down and a blue and white ombre tank top with a white cropped hoodie over it. As for shoes she has on a pair of blue and white ombre Nike shoes with her hair pulled up into a ponytail along with a Fitbit on her wrist.

Luna has on a yellow tank top with a black jacket over it and some yellow, white, and grey abstract leggings. As for shoes, she's wearing black and grey Nike shoes. Her hair is in a big bun.

Ginny is wearing a black sports bra with a purple Nike shirt over it and a pair of black leggings with some purple shoes. Her hair is in a messy braided bun.

Astoria has on a dark grey sports bra with a pink and grey Nike crop hoodie over it and a pair of grey shorts that has pink strips on each side with light pink shoes. Her hair is in a messy bun.

Lavender has on a black and white sports bra with matching leggings and a pair of black and white Nike shoes. Her hair is in a braided bun.

As for the boys, Draco has on a pair of black Nike joggers with matching shoes and a green shirt.

Blaise has on a grey tank top with a pair of matching shorts and a dark grey hoodie to go over the tank top with black and grey Nike shoes.

Theo has on a white shirt with a pair of black leggings and black shorts on top with black shoes.

Neville has tight-fitting leggings with black and white high top shoes and for a shirt, he has on a blue and white ombre long sleeve shirt.

"Hey, do you guys know who our teacher is supposed to be?" Luna asks. "As long as it's not that Charity bitch. I can't stand her. She thinks she knows everything" Hermione says. "You know that reminds me of a certain first-year. Wing-gar-dium Levi-O-sa was it?" Draco chuckles. 


	7. Chapter 7

 Chapter 7

 

~10 Minutes later~

 

Miss Burbage walked into the room and she could see the angry look on Hermione’s face. “Hermione, I know that you think that I’m picking on you but I’m not. I’m just trying to just make you better” Charity says. “I don’t care. I don’t like being called out. If you want me to be better then leave me alone. Stop calling me out and treat me like everyone else” Hermione says. “You’re not like everyone else, according to what I’ve heard but you’ll figure that out sooner or later. Though I would appreciate if you give me a chance to prove myself first” Charity says. “I’m only giving you one chance. You may be our teacher but I’m not one to be messed with” Hermione says.“I can live with that.”

 

“Okay, now let's begin. This is Magical weapons class. First question. What is a magical weapon?” Charity asks. “It’s a regular weapon that's enhanced by your magic” Theo says.  “Nope. You're completely wrong but that’s normal. That is called an enchanted weapon. A magical weapon is way more complicated than what it seems. Your weapon is your own. There's no changing your weapon or stealing other’s weapons” Charity says. “How do we get our weapons?” Neville asks. “Your weapon is inside of you. It’s located within your magical core. Your weapons are chosen by your magic, to fit all of your needs. All of you stand in a line. Today we're going to be revealing your weapons. The elite 10 stands in a straight line facing Charity in this order: Hermione, Draco, Neville, Natalie, Luna, Theo, Ginny, Blaise, Lavender, and Astoria.  “Now focus. Close your eyes and concentrate. Deep down feel your magic. Imagine what your weapon could be and say the words _exibunt et deservient mihi_ . Starting with you Lovegood. Now begin” Charity says. “ **_Exibunt et deservient mihi_ **”. A blue aura surrounded Luna. A black and blue double spear appeared in front of her. She grabbed it and twirled it through her fingers.  

“You have a very good weapon, Miss Lovegood. It’s called **_Pura Cordis_** ” Charity says. “Now it’s your turn, Mister Nott. “ ** _Exibunt et deservient mihi_** ”. A Silver aura formed around Theo and a pair of black and silver nunchucks appeared in his hand. 

“The **_dixeritis_ ** _. V_ ery good, Mr. Nott. Miss Weasley and Mister Zabini, you’re up. Unlike the others, I will need you to spread out and step away from the others” Charity says. Ginny and Blaise stepped away from the rest of the group and said the incantation. A purple aura circled both of them. In front of Blaise, a pair of twin black guns and in front of Ginny appeared a large black fan about five feet tall. “ **_Diabolus de cornibus_ ** **and** **_Tempestas Aeterna_ **. Not common but not rare either. It fits you both very nicely. Greengrass and Brown you’re up. We don't have much time so hurry along since it took 30 minutes for each of you to cast a simple spell” Charity says. Astoria and Lavender both said the incantation and a white aura appeared. In front of the two were matching katanas and mini daggers sets. 

“Very odd. The **_Geminae Animarum_ ** hasn’t been summoned at the same time in the past 600,000 years. Based on your weapons you all will be the stealth unit I’ll explain once everyone has their weapons and can properly fight with them.That's all the time we have for today. You four” she says pointing towards Hermione, Draco, Neville, and Natalie. “We will continue during hand to hand combat tomorrow so be prepared. You are all dismissed” Charity says. 

 

~ Dinner~

“Hey, Draco. What do you think your weapon will be?” Astoria asks. “Obviously it will be something that fits the standards of a noble pureblood” Draco says. “If you ask me, it’ll probably be something big and sparkly just like his ego” Natalie says. “Okay, Potter. What about your weapon? If you ask me, it’s probably going to be something completely useless just like you” Malfoy retorts. “Hey, Malfoy I advise that you leave her alone. She’s not the right one to mess with” Neville says. “Coming from the wimp of the century. Oh, I’m so scared” Draco says. Neville stands but Natalie grabs his hand. “Leave it” she says. “Be nice Draco” Hermione says giving him a look. He nods and starts eating. “Woah, what was that?” Ginny asks. “None of your fucking business” Hermione says. 

 

~Later That Day~

After dinner, the elite 10 returned back to their house. When they walked into the house, there was an owl waiting for them with a note attached to it’s leg. They opened the note and it read:

 

**_Dear students of the elite 10,_ **

 

**_It has come to my attention that you still haven’t gained the bond necessary for you to achieve your maximum teamwork. This will be your first group assignment from me. Tonight you all will meet in the livingroom and play a series of different games that will allow you to get to know each other better. Don't try to ignore this letter. There is a charm placed on the letter that lets me know that you have opened and read it. I advise that you do as told._ **

 

**_Sincerely McGonagall_ **

 

“I guess we have something to do tonight. Let's meet in the living room in 40 minutes. That should give everyone time to shower and change into their night clothes” Hermione says.

 

~40 minutes later~

They all make their way downstairs and sit in a large circle in this order: Neville, Natalie, Hermione, Ginny, Lavender, Luna, Theo, Draco, Blaise, and Astoria.  A variety of items lie in front of them. 

 

“So, what are we these group bonding games that we’re supposed to be playing?” Astoria asks. “By the looks of it we have truth or dare, never have I ever, and X-Man” Hermione says. They all decide to start of with a game of truth or dare. “Draco you start off” Hermione says. “Whatever Granger. Lovegood, truth or dare?” Draco says.“Dare” Luna says. “I dare you to sit in Theo’s lap for 5 turns” Draco says with an evil smirk on his face. “Okay” Luna says before sitting on Theo’s lap. “Your turn Luna” Hermione says. “Lavender truth or dare?’’ Luna says. “Truth” Lavender says. “Is it true that you have slept with every eighth year in Hogwarts?” Luna asks. “What? Why would you even ask that? Of course not. I don't even like guys so how could have slept with our whole grade?” Lavender asks. “YOU’RE A LESBIAN?!” everyone shouts. “Yeah, so what?” Lavender says. “So why did you steal Ron from Hermione back in 6th year?” Ginny asks. “I have my reasons” Lavender says. “Anyways, Lavender it’s your turn” Hermione says trying to change the subject. “Blaise truth or dare?’’ Lavender asks.  “Truth” Blaise says. “What’s your type of girl?” she asks. “I would have to say that I would want a girl who would accept me for being a black man. It doesn’t matter what they look like or who they are.” 

 

“Um okay, it’s your turn.” Lavender says. “Red truth or dare?” Blaise says. “Dare.” Ginny says. “I dare you to dye your hair a darker shade of orange because we're tired of looking at that bright ass orange” Blaise says. “There is nothing wrong with my hair you damn chimpanzee” Ginny says. “Actually there is something wrong with your hair. It makes you look like a fucking tomato” Blaise says. “At least I don’t look like a damn mole rat” Ginny says. Blaise tried to jump across towards Ginny but Draco held him back. “That’s a girl. You can’t do that” Draco says. Blaise storms away into the kitchen. “This is why we shouldn’t have done this in the first place. I’ll take the punishment from McGonagall” Ginny says stomping up the stairs. “Okay, that’s enough for tonight. You guys go to your rooms” Hermione says and everyone leave.

 

~ Draco and Hermione's Room~

(Draco’s POV)

 

“That went well” Hermione says flopping on the bed. “I would say as leaders, we suck. Like really bad” I say laying on the bed next to her. “For once, I’ll have to agree with you” Hermione says turning to face me. “What are we gonna do?” I ask. “I get that we’re supposed to be a team but we’re nothing but a bunch of enemies who were forced into this bullshit” she says. “We’re nowhere near close to being a team. We’ve gotta fix that” I say. “For now we need to focus on learning how to control our weapons and be ready” she says. “Ready for what?” I ask. “McGonagall did say that the elite 10 was made to protect the wizarding world from dark magic. That means that there’s a new evil out there just waiting to attack. And by the looks of it, Voldemort was a small problem compared to what’s coming up” Hermione says. “We’ve got to be able to work as a team to defeat this new evil though” I say. “We’ll figure something out” she says. 

 

“About what we were talking about earlier. You need to tell someone” I say. “It happened so long ago. It won’t matter” she says. “Hermione, it does matter. What he did was wrong, no matter how you put it” I say. “I knew I shouldn’t have told you. Just leave it” she says rolling over. “I won’t but good night anyways” I say. “Night Malfoy” she says

 

~Next Day~

(Narrator’s POV)

 

The elite 10 all made there way down stairs and all sat around the island in their pajamas. “So what do you guys want for breakfast?” Natalie asks. “Wait, Potter can cook? How” Astoria asks. “Well, when you have relatives who force you to be their personal slave and servant, you learn how to do housework and cooking is an important part of it” Natalie says. “Oh please. We all know you were raised as a spoiled brat” Theodore says. “What makes you think that I was treated like royalty?” Natalie asks. “That’s what we were told by Dumbledore. When people asked were you were placed he said, and I quote ‘he’s in a mansion and is served by the best cooks and servants in the entire wizarding world’. At least that’s what I remember hearing when it was revealed that you were the so called chosen one” Theodore says. “Why would Dumbledore lie and tell everyone that I was spoiled when he knew that I was being neglected and abused by my relatives?” Natalie asks. “Wait Potter which relatives did you live with?”asked Draco “I lived with my aunt Petunia along with her husband, Vernon, and son, Dudley. Well, if you could really count staying in a closet under the stairs until you were 12 as living. They hated me and considered me a freak because I’m a magical child.“You’re telling me that Dumbledore placed a magical child with magic hating muggles? Who in their right mind would do something like that?” Blaise asks. “It doesn’t matter now. That’s in the past. I’m thinking omelettes and fruit for breakfast. That good with everyone or does someone want anything special?” Natalie says. None of the elite 10 replied. They all just stared at Natalie as if someone has just killed their puppy. “Guys, I’m fine. You don’t have to worry about me. Think about this way, if that didn’t happen I wouldn’t be who I am today” Natalie says, starting to cook breakfast.

 

~20 Minutes Later~

(Neville’s POV) 

 

After finishing their breakfast, everyone went to their rooms to change into their uniforms for hand-to-hand combat. Natalie and I were changing on opposite sides of the room. I turned around to see her looking in the mirror. She’s looking at a scar that travels from one side to the other side of her stomach. I walk towards her, wrap my arms around her waist from behind and start kissing her shoulder. I bury my face in the crook of her neck. “Babe you know you can tell me anything, right?” I mumble into her neck. “Yeah, I know” she says. “Then why didn’t you tell me? Is it because you don’t trust me?” I ask. “No. Of course not. Neville, I trust you with my life. I didn’t tell you because I didn’t want you or anyone else to pity me” she says. “ I can understand that but you have to realize that you have to rely on us more, especially since we’re the elite 10 now. I know we don’t act like it but we’re a family. Your family.”


	8. Chapter 8

~Chamber of Secrets~

(Narrator POV)

 

“What the hell is taking them so long?” Charity shouts. The elite 10 had been standing in a circle waiting for Luna and Theodore to arrive. “Does anyone know where they could be?’’ The door burst open and the two ran up to the rest of the elite 10. “Sorry we’re late” Theodore says. “We overslept” Luna pants. “It’s about time you two showed up. Now we can finish revealing the magical weapons” Charity says. “We should have just started without them” Draco says. “You can’t reveal your magical weapon without all of the elite 10 present. Now Natalie and Neville step forward. Hurry along, we don’t have all day. And please for the sake of time, don’t take 30 minutes” Charity says. “ “ ** _Exibunt et deservient mihi_** **”**. A black aura surrounds them both and in front of Natalie a large black and gold hammer with a spike at the bottom appears and in front of Neville, a black and gold axe appears. “ ** _Anima ruptor_** **and** ** _anima circumdatos_** **.** These are very rare and are only summoned once every hundred years. Draco and Hermione you’re up” Charity says. They step forward and say the incantation. A gold aura surrounds them both. In front of Hermione a red and silver bow appears and in front of Draco a silver and blue triton appears. “Well, look what we have here. The **_serpens flatu aquam_** and the **_spiritus dei phoenix._** Two of the most strongest weapons in the wizarding world. They were created by Merlin himself. Legend has it that whoever possess one of these weapons will carry a heavy burden. Now you four will be the power unit. 

 

 

 

Since that’s over we can finally get to the good stuff” Charity says. “And what would that be?” Lavender asks. “When you learn how to actually use these weapons. Now, I’m going to line you up in order based on the magical power of your weapons. Granger, Malfoy, Potter, Longbottom, Lovegood, Nott, Greengrass, and lastly Brown. Potter, what’s the matter with you? Stand up straight. Just because you were the chosen one doesn’t mean you can slack off. Get your fat ass up and stop being so lazy” Charity says. “But miss Burbage I d-” “Enough! Today we’re going to practice bonding with your weapon. On the count of three you’ll merge your power with your weapon. 1, 2, 3, begin!

 

~1 Hour Later~

 

“Pathetic. Utterly pathetic. How can you call yourselves the elite 10 when you can’t even merge your powers with your own weapon?” Charity says. “I mean you didn’t really teach us how. You just told us to do it” Astoria says.  “Also we  were kinda forced into this sooo” Lavender adds. “If you didn’t want to be here, then you should have to McGonagall. I guess you didn’t think you would be so pathetic. And you, Potter, are the absolute worst one. How could someone like you be given such a strong weapon when you have no magic?” Charity says. “Miss Burbage, I think there’s something wrong with her” Luna says, helping to support Natalie’s weight. “Luna, it’s okay. I’m f-fine. Don’t worry about me” Natalie says. “No you need to stop now. I can feel that something is wrong” Luna says. “Potter, I think it’s best to listen to her. I can feel it too” Draco says. “Guys, you’re overreacting. There’s absolutely nothing wrong with me” Natalie says. “This is not drama club. Now that that’s over, let’s begin from the top” Charity says.

 

~10 Min Later~

 

The elite 10 were standing in a circle, trying to merge their magic to their weapons. “Neville?” Natalie calls. “Yeah, babe. What’s wrong?” Neville asks. “I don’t f-.” Before Natalie could finish her sentence, she was lying unconscious on the floor. “Natalie!!” Neville shouts. The elite 10 surround Natalie and Neville as a type of barrier. “What happened to her?” Hermione asks. “I don’t know. She was fine until we started training. She was getting tired but refused to take a break because of Charity” Neville says. “What is going on here? Why can’t any of you do anything right?” Charity asks. “Natalie passed out” Luna says. “Serves her right. Just because she was the one who lived doesn’t mean she should be apart of the elite 10. She shouldn’t have even been chosen and this is proof that she doesn’t belong.”

 

“Shut up!” Neville says,“What?”  Charity says. “I said shut up!” Neville shouts. “And just who do you think you are?” Charity says. “I’m her boyfriend. That’s who I am and I’m not about to stand here and let you and talk bad about her when you don’t even know her” Neville says. The ground around him started to shake.They all looked at Neville and what was before their eyes could be compared to that of an action movie. You no longer could see the pupils in his eyes. They started to glow a lively green color. “Um, is anyone else seeing this?” Blaise asks, pointing towards the ground where you could see thick green vines coming up through the ground. “How is that even possible?!” Lavender says. “Good lord almighty’’ Charity whispers. 

 

Neville used his powers to wrap vines around Charity’s body. He balled his hands into a fist, which caused the vines to tighten around Charity’s body until she went limp within the vines.  [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SUh9yhqfj-A ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SUh9yhqfj-A) . After she was unconscious, Neville’s body started to return to his normal state. Once the others could tell that everything was safe, they all slowly walked towards Neville and Natalie. “Neville are you o-” “ Don’t worry about me Hermione. Right now we need to get Natalie to the medical wing” Neville says, picking up Natalie and carrying her in his arms.

 

~ Medical Wing~

(Narrator’s POV)

 

Madam Pomfrey was sitting at her desk enjoying a cup of coffee as the medical wing was filled with silence due to the lack of injured students. “Finally. Peace and quiet. Not a single student in sight.” Right when she was about to take a sip of her coffee, the elite 10 came running through the door. “For Merlin’s sake. Who is it this time? Let me guess, Miss Potter?” Madam Pomfrey. “Yes ma’am but we don’t know what happened. She was fine one minute and next thing you know she was weak and tired all of a sudden” Hermione says. “Lay her down boy and all of you give me some space to work” Pomfrey says. Neville laid Natalie and backed away from the bed. Miss Pomfrey then began to scan Natalie with her wand. “Merlin save us all. You, “ she points to Astoria “Go get McGonagall and hurry.”

  
  


~3 Hours Later~

(Natalie POV)

 

“Damn. What happened? I feel as if I’ve been hit by a truck.” I say.  “I think that would have been better then what happened. Don’t you ever scare me like that again” Neville says placing a kiss on my cheek. “I’ll try not to but I don’t even know what caused me to pass out to begin with” I say. “Yeah. About that, you might want to sit up first” Neville says, helping me sit up. “Okay. Now tell me what happened”  I say.“Well when you were unconscious, Miss Pomfrey did a scan on your magical core and she found a strip of dark magic in your core” Neville explains. “Why would there be a strip of dark magic in my core when I’m a light which?” I ask. “She said that the only way there would be a strip of dark magic is if you shared your core with a dark witch or wizard, voluntarily or non. The strip shows that the dark wizard or witch is alive. That means that V-” 

“No he can’t be” I say cutting him off. “Voldemort is still alive” Neville says. We stay in silence as I let this information sink in.“She was right” I say. “Who?’’ Neville asks. “Charity. She was right. I’m a failure.”  Just as Neville was about to say something, the rest of the elite 10 walked in. “Oh thank Merlin you’re awake.”Hermione says. “You gave a quite a scare Natalie” Luna says. “Do you guys know?” I ask. They all nod their heads. “Yeah we know. So what about it?” Lavender says.  “How come none of you are mad at me?” I ask. “Natalie, why would any of us be mad at you? None of this is your fault” Neville says. “It is my fault. I had one job and that was to defeat and kill Voldemort and I didn’t do that” I say. “Natalie this is not your fault. All of this was just an accident but I can promise you that we’ll defeat this son of a bitch once and for all” Hermione says. “Okay” I say and Hermione gives me a hug. Right after Hermione let go of me, Charity came through the door shouting louder than a crying mandrake plant. 

 

(Narrator’s POV)

 

“You..you stupid child because of now I have to teach all of you for free.” Charity says. “You deserve it bitch” Theodore says. “Why? It’s not my fault that she couldn’t handle the training like everyone else. If you ask me she brought this on herself. If she wasn’t so headstrong on being the center of attention then maybe she wouldn’t have passed out.” All of a sudden a bright light flashed within the room. The temperature in the room started to change from being freezing cold to boiling hot. On the left side of the room you could see the floors and the walls being covered by an icy frost. On the right side of the room you could see that all metal on that side of the room had started to melt into puddles. When the light started to fade away, everyone was able to see the source of everything, and right in the middle of it stood Hermione and Draco. They looked exactly like Neville when he started to display his powers but instead Draco’s eyes were blue and Hermione’s were red. Over time the room started to get more hot then cold. Hermione started to release a red and orange aura and her hair started to defy gravity. 

[ https://youtu.be/E6QrxZE3L-Y?t=69 ](https://youtu.be/E6QrxZE3L-Y?t=69)

Hermione had began to hover above the ground. Balls of fire started to form in her hands. She aimed straight towards Charity, but before she could release them two cold arms wrapped around her waist. Less than a minute later Hermione started to return back to normal. “Um Malfoy?” Hermione asks. “Yes Granger” Draco answers.  “Why are your arms wrapped around me!” Hermione yells. “Because if I had not done that you would be in a cell in Azkaban right now for charges of murder” Draco says. “ Oh. Um, thanks Malfoy. I owe you one ” Hermione says. “ Whatever. Next time I won’t be there to stop you.” With that Draco turned and walked away back towards the others. Hermione then looked towards Charity and said “I warned you but what do you do you completely ignore what I said but no more leave and never return or next time you won’t make it out alive.”

 


	9. Chapter 9

~September 4 1998 Friday Night~  
(Narrator’s POV)

On top of a dark, cold, windy mountain there laid a tall black castle. Within the castle, located on the throne, sat a woman who looked no more than 4 months pregnant. She wore a black hooded cloak that covered her face. “Rabastan!!” she screeched. A tall male with black hair came running in. “Yes sister?” “What have you learned from your time within Hogwarts walls?” she asks. “Well, it seems that McGonagall has brought back the elite 10 once again.” Rabastan says. “Who were the ten chosen?” the woman huffs. “That would be Hermione Granger, Harry Potter, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, Lavender Brown, Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott, Astoria Greengrass, and our nephew Draco Malfoy.” Rabastan drawls. “Malfoy. I always knew they couldn’t be trusted but now he’s apart of the elite 10, along with that bloody Potter. This won’t do. Not at all. If the elite 10 is back, it’ll cause problems with my love’s plans.” says the woman while rubbing her large belly. “Yes. It will so. What do want to about this Bellatrix?” Rabastan asks. “If they are the elite 10, then they have magical weapons and with those weapons they’ll need a trainer. Find out who their teacher will be and bring them to me.” “Yes sister” and with that Rabastan left the room, leaving Bellatrix alone. 

“Soon my love you’ll be back and together we’ll rule the wizarding and muggle world together.” with that a small movement could be felt against her hand “Now let’s go get you something to eat. I’m thinking maybe Lamb and Guinness Stew?” The baby kicked his mother as if it were saying yes. “That’s what I thought.” she smiles.

~Hogwarts~  
Narrator’s POV

Located in the eastern wing of Hogwarts was a room which belonged to the newest teacher at Hogwarts, Miss Charity Burbage. She sat in a desk, working on a few lessons for the elite 10, when all of a sudden a cloth is put on her mouth. She stops breathing knowing that the cloth could be covered in Drowsiness Draught. She kicks back, causing the person to fall. She wipes her face off with a clean napkin. The person stands and tries to punch Charity but she blocks it. She starts to feel dizzy as she breathed in a bit of the Drowsiness Draught. She punches the person but her body starts to feel so weak that she falls onto the person. They catch her and hold her bridal style. They then apparate out of Hogwarts back to the Castle. The kidnapper walks down to the dungeon and chains Charity up. They splash water on her face and she wakes up frantic. “Where am I? Who are you and what do you want?” She yells. “If it was what I wanted, you wouldn’t be here. As for my identity, I’d rather you hate me as an unknown that hate me as a person you know.” the man says. “You sound so familiar. The way you talk. Is that you Rodolphus?” Charity says. “I must take my leave now. You are under the hands of the dark empress.” the man says. He starts to exit but hears Charity’s voice call after him. “Can you give me a clue as to who you are?” she says. “Think back to Hogwarts.” he says. “There’s so much that happened there though.” she says. “You’re a smart girl. You’ll figure it out.” he says and leaves.

(Charity’s POV)

Who could that be? It sounds like Rodolphus but it couldn’t be. He wouldn’t do this to me. Or would he? He and I weren’t too close because Rabastan didn’t like me around him. Wait, what if it was Rabastan? No, he’s dead. That’s impossible. But it sounded exactly like him. I remember the first day I met him. He was kind of mysterious.

~Flashback Year 1982~

I was eleven years old when I started my first year at Hogwarts. My family came from a long line of powerful wizards and witches. So that powerful that we have been trusted to train the elite 10. So you could say that my family has a lot of expectations for me to be the highest ranked in my class. Once the first years exited the train, we were met by a very tall man who was obviously a half giant due his abnormal height. He told us to partner up and board the cannons. I was partnered with this brown haired girl who I could care less about. We made our way towards the castle. Once inside, we were met by one of our teachers. I believe her name was McGonagall. We walked into the great hall and to be honest, it wasn’t what I thought it would be. It was very overrated. As I looked around at the different house tables, I noticed a guy sitting at the slytherin table talking to a guy with blonde hair. He was definitely way older than me, maybe either in his seventh or eighth year. He had dark chocolate hair that was gelled back. He has greyish blueish greenish maybe hazel eyes. I’m a bit too far way to tell. He turned towards me and our eyes meet. He smiled at me causing to me to blush, turning my face completely red. I turned my attention back towards the front of the room but I can still feel his gaze on me. Once the headmaster was done with his speech, the house sorting begins. 

~10 Minutes Later~

“Charity Burbage”

I made my way up the stairs and sat down on the stool. Mcgonagall placed the hat onto my head. “Hmmm, very interesting. What a complex personality you have there my dear. Hufflepuff is most definitely is out of the question. They would be ready to kick you out in a heartbeat. You’re very smart, no one can question that but you do not wish to seek more knowledge. You are brave and have great abilities to become a leader but you are also sneaky, cunning and mischievous. Never in my years of sorting children have I ever met one as complex as you and it’s driving me crazy. I’m going to ask you one question since we’ve been here for about a good 10 minutes. What house to you want to be apart of and make it quick. I still have more kids sort. We’re only on the B’s so please hurry along.” I thought about it for about 10 secs and made the decision to go to Slytherin. “If that’s what you want then so be be it. SLYTHERIN!!!” the hat yells. I jump down from the table and skipped over to the Slytherin table as they clapped for me. I can also hear the hat screaming at McGonagall saying “GOOD LORD, WHAT HAVE I DONE? BRING HER BACK! SHE’S TOO INNOCENT TO BE APART OF THAT HOUSE! I CHANGE MY MIND! PUT HER IN HUFFLEPUFF!” 

For some reason no one else could hear the hat since no one even flinched. I took a seat next to the other first years and watched the rest of the sorting. After the sorting, the headmaster went over the rules and once he finished the feast appeared. 

~ After the Feast~

Once the feast was over the all made our way towards the Slytherin dorms. The prefects gave us the password and told us that all the first years would be assigned to their rooms. Lucky for me, due to the large number of girls this year, I was placed with the third years.

~ 4 Hours Later~

I was laying in my bed looking at the ceiling, unable to sleep due to one of my roommates snoring so loud that even the people in London could hear her as clear as day. So instead of smothering her with a pillow, I decided to just leave the room. As I make my way downstairs to the common room, I could see the light from a s1ngle candle. I looked to see him. The guy from earlier. He looked like he was reading a book. I decided to just watch him for a while instead of going to actually talk to him. “You can come out from there.” I was so startled that I fell down the rest of the stairs. “How did you know that I was there?” I ask. “Well, your shadow was very noticeable with the candle light being so bright.” he says. I looked over towards the candle and saw my shadow along with his “ Oh. That makes since” I mumble. “So tell me why is it that a first year like you is wandering around. Shouldn’t you be sleeping in bed with your dolls?” the guy says. “First of all, I don’t sleep with dolls. Secondly, I could ask you the same question” I say lifting my head up and pursing my lips, trying to seem mature. “Very true. My name is Rabastan Lestrange, eighth year” he says. “I’m Charity Burbage” I smile. “Are you just going to stand there the entire time or are you going to come sit down?” he asks. I could feel a small blush forming across my face as I made my way over towards the couch. I sat down and tried to avoid all eye contact with Rabastan.

“Um what are you reading? That doesn’t look like a normal book” I say. “Very good observation. Most people would have just seen a regular school book. How did you see through the glamour?” he asks. “Well, down the spine of the book, to the trained eye, you can see where the glamor and the real book try to meet but they can’t so it makes a silver line.” I say pointing towards the book. “Interesting. Well, I guess you deserve to know what I’m actually reading” he says. He removes the glamour and showed me the title of the book. It said ‘Mastering the Dark Arts’. “Why are you reading about the dark arts?” I asked. “Why not? Who said that you either have to be a dark or light wizard or witch. Why can’t we be in between? A grey wizard or witch is what I like to call it.” That caused me to burst out laughing. “ A grey wizard? What a creative name.’’ I said with as much sarcasm as I could.“ Well what would you would have called it?” he asks. And with that I was stumpe. I didn’t have a single idea in my head. All I could do was look at him with a focused look on my face. “See my love? Not as easy as you think.” “Did you just call me love?” I ask. “Yes I did” he says. “What makes you think that you can call me that? I’m not your love” I say. “The soulmate rune on your shoulder says otherwise.” he says. I widen my eyes. 

“How did you see my rune? I made sure that my hair was covering it the entire time.” I say. “Well, my love, when you fell down the stairs your hair moved, which allowed me to see your soulmate rune.” he says. “How do I know that we have the same rune? For all I know, you could be lying to me because your some sick pervert” I say. “I guess that’s fair. How about this. On the count of three, we both reveal our runes to each other, okay?” he says. “Okay” I say. At the same time we both started to count to 3. We pulled down our sleeves to reveal an A shaped rune that’s a mix of blue, purple, and white. To see another one makes me realize that they stand out against our skin. “Does this prove to you that I’m not some sick pervert?” “I suppose it does but I’m not ready to be in a relationship yet. I mean, I’m just a first year and you’re an eighth year. Wouldn't that be kind of weird?” I ask. “Not to the Slytherins’. With many of us being raised in pureblood families, they understand that some soulmates have very large age gaps. I’m not too worried about them but with the other three houses I’m not so sure that they’ll understand.” Rabastan says. “Well, we should both head upstairs. To get some sleep, that is.” I say. “You’re right. We can finish this talk in the morning.” he says and with that we both head upstairs to our dorms. 

~Flashback end~


	10. Chapter 10

(Narrator’s POV)  
  
“You and your brother are going to join me, become my loyal followers.” the hooded figure says. “But-” “There are no buts.” the man yelled, slamming his fist on the table next to him. “I have a soulmate rune,” Rabastan says. “Interesting. With that little trainer?” the man says. “How did you know? Who told you that?” Rabastan asks. “You see boy, I have eyes everywhere. I know everything about your little relationship with that girl. Join me. If you don’t, your little soulmate won’t have a soul anymore. Now, will you join me?” Rabastan and Rodolphus looked at each other with a look of doubt on their face. They both nodded and turned back towards the hooded man, bowed their heads, and said “Yes my lord.”  
  
~Hogwarts 1990~  


The seventh-year class of 1990 just finished their graduation ceremony. All of the students were hugging and talking with their loved ones. All except one. Charity Burbage was looking around as if waiting on someone. She abruptly turned around when she felt a hand grab her shoulder. “There you are Bastan. I...oh. Professor Snape. I apologize. I thought you were someone else.” she says. “Miss Burbage. I would like to speak to you alone. Do you have a minute to spare?” Snape asked. “Of course professor.” Charity nodded, following Snape out of the Great Hall. “Miss Burbage. I am very sorry to inform you that your soulmate, Rabastan Lestrange, has been confirmed dead and his twin brother, Rodolphus Lestrange, missing. “B-But how can that be? They’re the best in their division. There’s no possible way that he could have been killed.” Charity says, tears on the brink of falling from her glassy blue eyes. “Miss B-” “No. I can’t belie-I won’t believe that my love is gone.” Charity shouts before she takes off running down the hall. She runs, not knowing where she’s going but she needs to be anywhere but here. Anywhere but this place filled with memories of her once alive and well soulmate. She finds herself in the forbidden forest, falling to her knees as she sobs. “How could you Rabastan? You promised me,” she whispered out, looking at the engagement ring on her finger

~Present time~

( Natalie’s POv)

“Hermione stop!” I yell. “Give me a good reason as to why I should stop.” Hermione yells. “Because that’s not the real Charity,” I yell. “What?!” everyone shouted. “Potter, what do you mean she’s not the real Charity?” Malfoy asks. “Well unlike some of you, I did some research on the elite 10 and I found out that her family is the appointed trainers for the elite 10. The magic within the elite 10 trainers doesn’t allow them to harm any of the elite 10 in any type or form, meaning physically, verbally, etc.” I explain. “Charity has been doing that the entire time we’ve known her. Why didn’t you tell us anything?” Neville asks. “I was going to tell you guys after training today but all of this happened,” I say. “Well if that’s not the real Charity then where is she and who are you?” Astoria asks pointing towards the imposter.

“Well, it seems that you’ve finally figured that I am not your precious little trainer.” The laughing imposter’s glamour dropped to reveal none other than the infamous Lucius Malfoy. “Of course it would be you. How? Why?” Malfoy asked. “Don’t you see. I am doing this for you, son. You know I only want the best for you and this ‘elite 10’ nonsense is distracting your focus from important things.” Lucius says. “And what exactly is an important father?” Malfoy asks. “Why, becoming the next Dark Lord my son. You should be worrying about our Dark Lord being revived. You should want that boy, girl, whatever it is, dead. You should not be trying to be friends with it. The Dark Lord wanted you to be his successor, his prodigy and you are just throwing that away.” Lucius shouts. “Um, hold on. Who in their right mind would want to be the next ugly mother fucker with no nose and pale skin? I think not.” Nott says, causing Zabini to snicker. “I don’t want to be the next Voldemort. He was the most feared man in the entire wizarding world and he planned to kill thousands, millions, billions of people. I’d rather live as a poor man than become scum like him.” Malfoy says. “Boy, you will respect our lord,” Lucius says, pulling out his wand.

“Stupefy!” Lucius fell unconscious and standing behind him was none other than Severus Snape. “Are you okay?” Snape asked. “Yes professor.” the elite 10 answered. “Good. Now, Miss Potter, based off of what you’re saying, Miss Charity had been captured and has been replaced by Lucius. Is that correct?” Snape says. “Yes Professor,” I say. “Well, I hope you’re ready because you 10 will be going on your first mission as the elite 10,” Snape says. “What? We can’t. We’re not ready. We don’t even know how to use our power properly. For all we know, he could have been teaching us the wrong things.” Hermione shouts. 

~McGonagall’s Office~

(Narrator’s P.O.V.)

“Based on your information, she has been captured for at least two days. I believe that it’s safe to assume that she’s been tortured and beaten severely.” McGonagall says. “So how exactly are we going to find her?” Blaise asks. “Well Miss Lovegood, the seer of the elite 10, should be able to see the last 48 hours of Charity’s life as long as she’s touching something that belongs to Charity,” McGonagall says. “But I’ve never done anything like that before. How do we even know that I’ll be able to do something like this without messing it up?” Luna asks. “You’re the only chance we have in finding her and making sure that she gets back to Hogwarts alive. You have to at least try.” McGonagall says. “Okay. I’ll do it.” Luna says stepping towards McGonagall. “Here. Take this,” Mcgonagall hands luna a heart necklace with a diamond-encrusted C in the middle. “This belongs to Charity. Put it in the palm of your hand and focus on locating her.” McGonagall says. 

Luna closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. Her eyes shot open to show that they are shining a light grey, almost white color. Inside Luna’s vision, you can see Charity lying unconscious inside a cell. Luna turns her head to see a blackened forest. It looked as if it was completely burned by a strong fire. Before Luna could turn her head she found herself looking at a black throne and sitting on it was Bellatrix Lestrange. Luna was brought out of her vision.

“She’s been taken by Bellatrix. Somewhere surrounded by a black forest. It’s...it’s a castle more than likely. I-i saw a throne room.” Luna says a bit weakly. “Is she okay?” Theodore asks. “Yes, Mister Nott, she’s fine. That’s most likely her being drained from using her magic.” McGonagall says. “How are we supposed to find her location? That describes the entire wizarding world.” Ginny says frustrated. “Vivit in tenebris,” Snape says. “What does that mean?” Astoria asks. “It’s Latin for ‘ _ where the dark one lives _ ’,” Snape says. “What does that have to do with this situation?” Theodore asks. “Exactly what he said. Vivit in tenebris must be a place in which is where the dark one lives.” Hermione says. “The only family known to live in that castle is the Riddle family,” Snape says. “Even in death that bastard finds a way to ruin our lives,” Theodore says. “It appears so Mister Nott,” Snape says. 

“So how are we supposed to get Charity out of there without being caught? Last time I checked, everyone there probably, no definitely wants to kill us” Ginny asks. “We don’t know yet but we’ll make a plan. For now, just return to your house. We’ll come up with something.” McGonagall says. The elite 10 all nodded and made their way back towards their house, not knowing that they won’t have too much rescuing to do.

~Vivit in tenebris: In the Dungeons~

(Narrator POV)

“Think Charity. Think god damn it” Charity mumbles. She searches her cell with her eyes, looking for something that she could use to escape but to no avail. A light caught her eye and she went to reach for it but a hand grabbed her arm. “I wouldn’t do that if I were you.” Charity turns around to see a hooded figure. “Who are you? What do you want?” Charity whispers. “I can’t tell you who I am but I do want to help you.” the hooded person says. “Help me how? Unless you have an escape plan, there is no helping me” Charity says. “I do have an escape plan to help you.” the hooded person says. “And what exactly do you have to gain by helping me? Last time I checked, you’re supposed to hate people like me.” Charity asks. “Well, I don’t hate you. Actually, I love you and that’s why I’m here but that’s not important. Let’s hurry up and get you out of here” whispered the hooded figure.

~Border of the Forbidden Forest and Hogwarts~

(Narrator’s POV)

“How the hell did you do that? Why didn’t you do that in the first place instead of having us sneak around?” Charity asked. “Where’s the fun in that milady?” Charity grabs the man by his collar and says “Never, in your life, call me that. Only one person is allowed to call me that and they’re gone.” She let go of him and started walking off to the castle. “Before I go, I have to say tha-” But before she could apologize, the man was gone. “Weird. It doesn’t matter. I need to go inform Professor Snape.” she says to herself, stalking off towards the castle. 

~Snape’s Chambers~

Snape was in his chamber working on a new potion in hopes that it will help the elite 10 find his prize student. When all of a sudden the door to his chamber was slammed open. “*grumble* What is it you insole-Charity? How are y-” “That’s not important. What is important is finding out who took me.” Charity says. “It was Bellatrix.” Snape snarls. “We need to tell the others that I’m here and I’m going to have to train them faster than planned. It seems that our next war will be sooner than expected.” Charity says. 

~The elite 10’s house~

“Harry, Draco, Blaise. Kitchen. Now.”’ Hermione says. They snap their head in Hermione’s direction, each one worried about their lives. They each get up first Harry(more like Natalie) then Draco and Blaise, all afraid that they are walking into certain death. “Hurry it up. I don’t have all day,” she yells and they all speed walk into the kitchen. “First of all, we’re not your slaves. Secondly, who even put you in charge? If anything I should be the one in charge.” “The sorting hat put me in charge dumbass,” Hermione says. “But it also put him in charge,” Blaise says, smugly. “True…” Natalie mumbles “Shut up Natalie! No one asked you.” Hermione yells. “HOW ABOUT ALL OF YOU JUST SHUT THE HELL UP SO WE CAN GET THIS OVER WITH?” Theo shouts. The 3 others turned their heads towards Theodore with looks of shock on their face. “What? The so-called ‘leaders’ didn’t play their role so I did it for them.” he shrugs.“Okay, we need a plan to get Charity back.” Hermione says. 

“I thought you didn’t like her,” Blaise says. “I may not like her but it’s our job as the elite 10 to protect the wizarding world and the people which unfortunately includes Charity,” Hermione scowls. “So what’s the plan? Not to be rude but last time I checked none of us know how to use our weapons, let alone use our powers.” Blaise says. “Wel-” Before she even started her sentence an owl flew through the window and handed Hermione a letter. She reads the letter and looks up at the other three. “Guys they found her,” she says. “They found who?’’ Draco asked. “Charity,” Hermione says. “What!” all except Hermione yells.


End file.
